


Klancey May 2019

by AvatarGryffindor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Can't draw so I'm writitng instead, Complete, Corrupted Shiro, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), He hangs with Nyma (barf), Heathers References, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Shadam/Adashi, It's my first Klance FanFiction so please be nice to me!, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is an Physics student, Keith is kinda artistic in the High School one, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has a bit of a bi crisis, Lance is an English student, Lance is popular in that one too, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Meme/Vine, Modern AU, Movie Night, Musical References, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Painted Rivalry AU, Pidge is a gremlin, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Pining, Poorly written sexual tension (at least according to me), Rain, School, Sexual Tension, Shiro just wants sleep, Stars, They're probably gonna swear a lot, Traveling to Korea AU, Until Dawn AU, Wedding, Whatever I want, Written for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram, broganes, canon AU, coran is a gorgeous man, english is not my first language, game au, hunk is an angel, implied hunay, implied romellura, keith pov, lance pov, non-binary Pidge, on vacation, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarGryffindor/pseuds/AvatarGryffindor
Summary: In which both are pining messes and the author can't draw so she's writing instead.** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **Also on FanFic and Wattpad





	1. Take a selfie with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea that since I can't draw for the life of me, I'm writing #klanceymay2019! Yay! I'll be updating every other day since the schedule says so. I hope you enjoy it but please beware: English is not my first language so I apologize for future spelling mistakes, I'm trying to improve. See ya in the end notes!

The black backpack was thrown across the messy studio apartment where eighteen year old Keith Kogane lived. Said student also happened to have the worst birthday of his life! It had started in class where Lotor, the fucking asshole, had thought it to be funny to steal Keith's notebook. Need he say more? They were in University for crying out loud! Aren't they a little to old for that shit? Apparently not.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. What was it Shiro used to say again? Patience yields focus? That's such bull! Shiro's saying wasn't helping him at all! Usually when Lotor's bullshit got a little bit to much Keith had Lance to calm him down. Keith Kogane and Lance McClain been friends since their senior year of High School, that is, until Keith catched feelings. And God did he hate feelings. He knew that Lance wouldn't feel the same way and Keith knew that he probably never would see Lance again. That made the relief of not confronting Lance about the forsaken  _it_ wash over Keith in a tidal wave. That is until they both got accepted to Garrison University, New York, where Keith ended up being a Physics and Astronomy student while Lance began English classes to become a teacher. A teacher! Just when Keith didn't think Lance could be any cuter, he went and decided to become a teacher, and for grade schoolers as well. Keith's poor gay heart couldn't take it.

School had actually started out nicely with them not even being in the same building for most of their classes which only left lunch open for them to meet. That is until Keith discovered that they had history together as a course to fill the remaining merit. Keith's life officially sucked. On the bright side, he met Pidge Holt in his Physics class. Pidge apparently skipped two years of Middle School cause of their inability to wait for their classmates to finish their projects. Lance told him that he met someone in class too. A guy named Hunk Garrett who also happened to be Lance's roommate. Apparently they had Mathematics class in common as well. Hunk also seemed to be someone that Lance and Pidge had in common since they had Advanced Engineering together.

Keith sighed as he pulled out his ponytail before he went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Just as he raised the glass to his lips his phone started to ring in his pocket. The screen lit up and Keith felt a subtle smile forming on his mouth.  _Lance <3_ the screen said. The heart was of course Lance's doing which Keith was totally one hundred percent okay with.

Keith swiped right before raising the phone to his ear.

"Hey Lance, what's-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Lance started blabbing on the other side.

"Keith! I'm so glad you picked up! I heard what happened in class today, Pidge told me. Are you okay? What an asshole! You know Lotor is an asshole right? Do you want me to kick his ass? 'Cause I will if you ask me to-" Lance squeaked while Keith rolled his eyes before interrupting his best friend.

"Lance." He said calmly which got him to shut up. "I'm okay, I promise. Just get back to class."

Keith knew that Lance's classes ended hours ago but that didn't stop him. Not a bit.

"You know that my classes ended hours ago, so stop stalling!" Lance exclaimed. "No, this won't do - I'm coming over!"

"No Lanc-" It was to late, he'd already hung up.

Suddenly, Keith was hit with panic - Lance was coming over! To his messy apartment! And he hasn't got the time to shower! Keith started to pick up his dirty laundry and throwing it into his hamper. Then he remembered that it was a five minute walk from Lance's apartment complex to Keith's. Within a minute, Keith was in his shower scrubbing away the sweat and dirt from the day. Then he was out of the shower padding with his burgundy towel. After using deodorant Keith bolted out of the bathroom to put on some appropriate clothing.

Out of his dresser he scrimmaged together a outfit consisting of a dark red t-shirt with black jeans, a pair of boxers and a pair of patterned socks. Keith dressed quickly and had just enough time to pat his dark hair with his towel before there was a knock at his front door. When Keith opened it he was met with a pair of ocean coloured eyes, tanned skinn with freckles dusting his cheeks and a mop of short, brown hair. Lance gave Keith a sheepish smile before pushing of the doorframe he had been leaning against earlier. Keith could swear he saw blush dusting his best friend's face but before he had the time to analyse it Lance turned away from him.

"Looking good Mullet," he sassed. "Now get dressed, 'cause were going out."

Keith rolled his eyes at the insulting nickname before answering. "I'm just about to put on my shoes."

Lance flicked his fingers before he exclaimed: "Yes! Get your emo boots on and lets go!"

Keith rolled his eyes again before kneeling down to put on his Doctor Martens, grab his leather jacket and fingerless gloves. He slid the leather jacket and fingerless gloves on before grabbing his wallet, phone and keys and entering the hallway with Lance. After Keith closed and locked the front door Lance grabbed Keith's gloved hand. Before Keith got the chance to become flustered Lance was bolting down the stairs and into the cool December afternoon.

* * *

 

After grabbing coffee at the local Coffeeshop  _The Lion's Den_ , owned by their mutual friend Allura, Keith and Lance walked side by side through campus. The red and yellow leaves were scattered across the ground and a earthy fragrance generated from the grass after the shower of rain earlier during the day. The boys didn't say anything but the silence wasn't awkward, in fact, it was rather relaxed.

"So," Lance begun. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Keith defended. "I'm fine."

Lance stopped dead in his tracks before turning to Keith.

"Lemme stop you right there," he started. "I speak fluent 'Keith' and I know that when you  _say_ that you're fine, you're actually not."

Keith focused on his shoes. He didn't know what to answer to that because, Lance was right - Lotor  _did_ bother him, and the fact that Lance could read Keith like an open book made Keith's heart skip a beat.

_Stop it!_ He scolded himself.  _He's your best friend, nothing can ever happen._

When Lance realized that Keith wasn't going to answer he sighed and changed the subject.

"Do you want to go to the park or something? This place kinda blows." Lance admitted to which Keith nodded.

"How about Brighton Beach?" Keith suggested.

"Good idea," Lance agreed and before Keith knew it, the pair made it to the beach.

The boys decided to sit on a one of the benches which rested on a wooden plank plateau, all covered in bird shit. All around them couples or groups walked while gassing in the setting sun. Seagulls screamed their throats off around them but the salty breeze made up for it. Keith soaked up the salty smell before finishing his, by now, cold coffee. He threw it in the trash with Lance's cup before joining him on the bench again. Lance's eyes were fluttered shut as he basked in the remaining sunlight. Keith's poor little heart speed up as he fell into a trans while looking at Lances long lashes, thinking about how it would have been like to kiss him.

Before Keith knew it Lance opened his eyes. Keith's eyes fluttered elsewhere, hoping that Lance somehow managed to dismiss Keith staring as a fragment of his imagination. But Keith was never that lucky.

"What?" Lance questioned.

"N-Nothing," Keith stuttered.  _Nice going Keith! Now he's gonna think you're even weirder than you actually are._

Lance raised one eyebrow at him. Keith balled together his hands into fists, nails biting into the leather, holding Lance's stare. Surprisingly, Lance was the first to break away from the stare. Keith released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before following Lance's eyes to the ocean. After a tick of awkward silence and watching the beach being emptied out of people, Keith spoke up.

"Do you miss Cuba?" He blurted out.

"Yeah," Lance answered, voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you going home for Christmas Vacation?" Keith asked to which Lance shook his head.

"Nope." Keith had noticed, over the years, that Lance popped the  _'p'_ when answering. "It's really sad that they're can't go home for Christmas though."

"Why?"

" _Mi abuelita_ is sick, so  _Mamá y Papá_ are staying at their house in Varadero Beach for the holidays. Ronnie is spending the Holidays with her girlfriend Axca and her family while Rachel and Marco are celebrating Christmas with Luis and his wife Lisa and their two children."

"Sylvio and Nadia?" Keith questioned.

Lance quirked an eyebrow at Keith before his mouth converted to a toothy grin.

"Hey, look who's learning," Lance joked before lightly hitting Keith's arm.

Keith chuckled, rubbing his arm, before gesturing for Lance to continue.

"So, I'll be spending the Holidays drinking myself drunk on eggnog, all alone in mine and Hunk's apartment."

Keith knew what Lance was hinting at and rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up on the past year since meeting Lance. Keith swallowed his pride and sighed before coming up with a suggestion.

"Would you like it if I invited you to spend the holidays with the Kogane family in Texas?" He asked.

"Oh, that is a very flattering suggestion that came totally out of nowhere!" Lance paused for dramatic effect at which Keith, unsurprisingly, rolled his eyes at.

"Lance," he warned, but both could tell there was no real heat to it.

"C'mon Keith, you know I'd love to spend the Holidays with you," Lance finished.

Keith was about to turn away to hide his blush but before he could do that, Lance enveloped him in a hug. Keith was surprised at first, they'd never hugged like this, before he melted into Lance's embrace. Keith's arms snaked up to find a resting spot on Lance's waist before he nuzzled his face into the crook of Lance's neck. He thought he heard Lance's breath hitch but Keith concluded it as a fragment of his imagination. Lance squeezed Keith tight once before releasing his grip on him. However, there was still tension between the boys. Keith met Lance's eyes, ocean blue reflecting deep violet. Lance's eyes trailed down Keith's face, landing on his lips before snapping back up again to meet his eyes. For a quick second Keith thought he imagined it but Lance soon did it again. His aching heart skipped a beat. Before anything could happen, a seagull screamed and ruined the moment. The boys released each other from the other's embrace before turning beet read from their noses to the tips of their ears. Within a second Lance was back and acted like nothing happened.

"Take a selfie with me?" He asked. "For my parents?" He quickly added.

Keith nodded before rearranging his bangs so that his violet eyes could be seen. Lance quickly took out his phone and opened the camera before turning it to selfie mode. Keith stared at their reflections. Lance still had a bit of red tipped at the top of his ears while Keith looked just as red as a ladybug.

Lance snapped the picture and looking at it.

"Wow," he whispered. "This turned out great."

Keith hummed. Lance turned his face in Keith's direction and upon seeing how close they were Keith's face flushed again and he was about to turn away when Lance mumbled: "Oh no you don't!" Before Keith had the chance to react Lance's lips crashed into his own. The kiss started out tender but soon turned heated. Somehow Keith found his fingers twisted into the hair at the nape of Lance's neck. When Keith swiped with his tongue across Lance's lower lip, asking for entrance, the Cuban allowed it. When Lance bit into Keith's lower lip it caused Keith to pull away for a moment. As soon as he did Lance's face fell.

"I'm s-sorry," he stammered. "I thought-"

He caught himself mid sentence but before he could continue ramble, Keith grabbed the front of Lance's jean jacked and pulled the Cuban in for another kiss. All words were lost and the kiss soon turned heated again - especially when Keith bit Lance's lip which earned a moan from the other. Keith's fingers soon threaded themselves into Lance's hair again while Lance's fingers snaked around Keith's waist. Keith couldn't believe it. He was kissing Lance.  _LANCE!_ He couldn't even count the amount of times he'd imagined doing that. The pair soon realized that they were in public and stopped all together. After pulling away Keith's fingertips found the place Lance had bit his lip. He noticed that it had turned sore and when he looked at Lance, he saw him doing the same. They shared a sheepish smile before Lance's arm slipped around Keith's shoulders.

"So," Lance began.

"So," Keith answered as he found himself leaning into the Cuban's warmth and sneaking a arm around Lance's middle, pulling him closer.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?"

"Probably a few months after we became friends Senior Year of High School."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"That long?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Probably since I saw you for the first time during Freshman Orientation in High School."

" _What?_ " Keith's head whipped around to look at Lance, who was gazing at the ocean.

"Yeah. I remember trying to befriend you the first year but you were so cold to me that I instead self proclaimed you as my rival."

" _That's_ why?!"

Lance chuckled. "Kinda."

Keith giggled before his expression turned sour. "I just remembered, my dad died a few weeks earlier and I didn't really handle it the best way possible I guess."

"I'm so sorry!" Lance exclaimed sympathetically and turned to look at Keith. "I didn't realize-"

"No it's okay," Keith said reassuringly while gazing into Lance's eyes again. "You didn't know."

Lance nodded. "Well for what it's worth, I'm still sorry."

Keith smiled a weak smile. "Thank you."

The two lapsed into silence but it wasn't awkward. But when the sun disappeared completely Lance stood up from the bench and held out his hand. Keith took it and stood up. However, Lance's hand lingered around Keith's. Soon the two where walking towards campus, their hands sometimes bumping into each other. Keith didn't really think about it when Lance's fingers intertwined with his own - he just smiled and kept walking. The streetlights had since long turned on and spread a warm light around them. Soon they realized that soft snowflakes had begun to fall onto the pavement and into their hair. When they reached Keith's apartment building neither of them seemed willing to let go of the other's hand. Keith saw Lance take a calming breath before straightening his back and looking at Keith with a soft smile on his lips.

"So I'm just gonna ask, because I don't know if I will gain the courage later on-" Lance cut himself off.

Keith squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue. Lance took another deep breath before blurting out the words.

"Keith Kogane, will you go out on a date with me?"

Keith smiled back at him. "I'd love to."

Lance's smile spread all over his face, enveloping cheeks, eyes and nose. A real smile. He leaned forward but stopped himself a few centimeters from Keith's lips. Breath ghosting over Keith's cheeks and lips.

"Can I?" Lance asked.

"You don't have to ask," Keith answered almost sounding out of breath.

"I know," Lance smirked. "But I want to." He added before closing the distance between them and capturing Keith's lips with his own.


	2. "Chemistry" project gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both boys get cursed with working on their Physics project together but Lance quickly realizes that Keith isn't as bad as Lance thought he was.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy is this a long chapter (or at least for me). I haven't eaten breakfast yet - I'm really hungry. D:

Seventeen year old Lance McClain tapped the end of his blue pen against the front of his notebook, trying to stay awake in Mr. Iverson’s class on Ladder operator. Lance’s High School, Altea High, was one of the best schools in Houston, Texas. Technically, Lance lived in Austin with his family but two hours and thirty one minutes seemed like a little bit of a stretch. Luckily, Lance’s best friend Tsuyoshi Garrett or “Hunk”, since childhood by the way, lived in the Houston area and Hunk’s parents loved Lance like he was their own. When Lance got accepted to Altea High, the stress of not knowing where to live for the next four years consumed Lance for the majority of Summer Vacation between 9th and 10th grade. That is until he and Hunk spent the week at Hunk’s parent’s house in Pasadena, the suburban area of Houston. The boys had sat on the green lawn of Hunk’s backyard, sunbathing when Hunk asked the dreaded question.

“Have you got a place to stay at yet?” Hunk had asked.

“No!” Lance sighed dramaticly which was mostly for show but Hunk knew that his best friends facade was underlined with worry. “And Freshman year is getting closer.”

“Have you thought of a host family?”

“A host family? Why don’t I just go out and look for mermaids too!”

“You’ve lost me.” Hunk had admitted. “Explain.”

“C’mon I’m Cuban! If I lived with a random family  _ mi Mamá _ would hit me with her  _ zapato! _ If you think that a American family is overprotective then you haven’t met a Cuban mother, then you haven’t met Rosa McClain.”

Lance remembered he’d shuddered at the thought of his angry mother. Hunk had sat up from his seat on the grass in the gassing sun after thinking for a tick.

“What if you lived with us?” Hunk had suggested.

Lance had stared into his best friend’s brown eyes before he’d flown up from the grass, grabbing Hunk’s upper arms in a tight grip and shook him so hard that Hunk’s dark brown, almost black, hair lost its attachment underneath his orange headband.

“Are you serious?!” He’d yelled in excitement.

Hunk had nodded. “Well, I’d have to speak with my parents first but I think we can come up with some sort of compromise.”

Lance enveloped his best friend into a bone crushing hug.

“Yes, yes yes!” He’d exclaimed. “You are the bestest friend ever!”

That was four years ago. After, puberty had hit them both like a buss. Lance had grown six inches or 15 cm, going from about 5’ 6 or 168 cm, to around 6’ feet or 183 cm. His shoulders had broadened and after all those dancing lessons, Lance’s body became more toned. Hunk had grown from 5’ 9 inches or 176 cm, to 6’ 2 inches or 188 cm and he’d definitely become more bulky from spending a lot of time with Lance at their schools’ dance studio.

Unfortunately, Hunk wasn’t in his math group which he currently was in. Lance sighed as he thought of the memory.  _ Those _ were good times. Did you know what, or rather who, Lance did  _ not _ think were a good time? Keith Kogane, or Mullet as Lance liked to call him. Grr! Stupid Mullet headed, MCR blazing, edgelord! Said Mullet sat next to Pidge Holt and Benjamin “Beezer” Rhoads in the back of their classroom while Lance sat in the front with Nyma Chabert and Rolo Reedus.

The lecture took a surprising turn when Mr. Iverson announced that they were going to pair up for a project which walked hand in hand with their Physics thesis. Mr. Iverson opened the classroom door for their Physics teacher, Miss Luxia Wahlgren.

The entire class sighed when the teachers announced that they didn’t get to chose partners. Lance quickly lost interest as the teachers explained why they were doing this and how they were supposed to approach the project but his ears perked up when Miss Luxia started announcing the pairs.

“James Griffin and Ina Leifsdottir. Nadia Rizavi, Ryan Kinkade. Nyma Chabert, Rolo Reedus. Katie Holt, sorry, Pidge Holt, Benjamin Rhoads. Lance McClain and-” Miss Luxia read from her yellow pad notebook.

Lances heart sunk because he knew who the last person in his class was.

“-Keith Kogane.” Miss Luxia finished.

Lance silently growled as his friends moved away from him. The class begun to change seats so that they could sit in their groups however, Lance refused to change seats. Instead he folded his arms over his chest, forcing Keith to come to him. He rolled his eyes when Keith plopped down next to him. Lance glanced at Keith in the corner of his eyes. His Mullet was put up into a ponytail, which Lance refused to call anything other than distracting (not cute at all!) from Keith’s neck. He wore a black  _ My Chemical Romance _ shirt with black jeans, a pair of fingerless gloves and a black leather jacket. Leather! Who wears a leather jacket when it’s currently 100° F or 37° C outside?! Apparently Keith Kogane. He apparently didn’t care. Lance knew that if he glanced down he’d find Keith’s black Timberlands adorn his feet. He always wore them and Lance knew that because he looked at Mullet every-

Forget he said that!

Mullet growled when he saw Lance staring.

“What?” He growled between clenched teeth, almost as if he breathed the same air as Lance he might die.

“Nothing.” Lance bit back as they continued to listen to the rest of their teacher’s explaining.

After class, Lance and Keith walked out side by side. The silence was awkward but it was quickly muffled out by the busy noice of the hallway where teens stuffed their shit into their lockers before walking out into the beautiful May weather. They stopped in front of a few lockers, neither boy meeting the other’s gaze. Finally, Lance sighed.

“Look Mullet-” Keith growled at the nickname but Lance ignored him. “We’re stuck with each other, and believe me when I say I wish we weren’t, but we are. We might as well make the best of it. So your house or mine?”

Keith rolled his eyes and hiked up his backpack further up his shoulder before crossing his arms across his black t-shirt.

“Don’t you live with Hunk?”

“Yeah?” Lance answered, confused by Keith’s question.

“Then it’s not your house.”

Lance took a calming breath, trying to keep his annoyance to a minimum.

“So your house then?” He said instead of biting back. Hunk would be so proud of him.

“Whatever,” Keith mumbled before bouncing down the stairs.

“Wait! I don’t know where you live! Keith!” Lance ran after Keith, jumping down the last steps of the stairs.

He just made it to the school’s parking lot to see Keith straddling a red, shining motorcycle. Lance’s mouth dropped but he shook his head before approaching Mullet, who was putting on a black helmet.

“You didn’t give me an address asshole!”

Keith rolled his eyes before extending his hand, gesturing that Lance should give him his phone. After Lance placed it in Keith’s hand, Mullet typed his number into Lances phone and sending a text to his phone. Lance got the phone back but before he could look at the address, Keith started his motorcycle and backing out of the parking lot.

Lance checked the address and read what it said.  _ Frostwood _ , the text said. Lance’s face scrunched up in confusion.  _ That’s weird. That’s a fancy part of town. Does Keith live there? _

He sighed before concluding that Lance McClain and Keith Kogane could definitely never be friends.

_ Lance (15:34) _

**Saturday or Sunday?**

 

_ Mullet >:( (15:35) _

**Sunday, 10:30 AM. Don’t be late.**

* * *

 

After spending thirty minutes in the car with Hunk Lance stood on the pavement, gaping at the Kogane house. It was a two story house with a white and gray exterior, black windows with white frames, two garages and black roof. The sun cast a warm light on the house however the house was still really intimidating.

Lance, understandably, felt underdressed in his blue jeans, jean jacket, light gray t-shirt, adorned with the quote  _ Freeze your brain _ from the musical  _ Heathers’ _ and blue converse.

Lance took a deep breath before walking up the path to the front door. The black door seemed very intimidating when Lance faced it but nonetheless, he lifted his fist and knocked. After a tick the front door swung open and Lance was met with a boy. Lance had to admit, he was attractive. He had dark gray eyes (is that eyeliner?!), sharp facial features, a scar across the bridge of this nose and black hair with poof of white hair. He smiled as he greeted Lance.

“You must be Lance,” the boy started with a big smile and extended a prosthetic arm. “I’m Shiro, Keith’s brother.”

Lance took his hand and after exchanging pleasantries, Shiro led his through the house into the big backyard. Outside, Keith sat on a purple blanket on the grass, drawing on a sketchpad.

Shiro walked ahead and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and whispered something that Lance barely could make out except: “Lance” and “here”. Keith whipped around to look at him with a expression that screamed that he’d forgotten about their project.

Lance noticed that Keith, unsurprisingly, wore all black. All black except the red converse. When Lance noticed the t-shirt Keith was wearing he snorted because, of course Keith of all people would wear something like that. He wore a long sleeves, black shirt that said: ‘Once you Kpop you can’t Kstop’.

Lance sat down next to Mullet and Shiro said something about that if they needed anything, he’d be inside. Lance took of his jacket and started unpacking when he noticed that Keith was staring at him.

“What?” He asked, annoyed.

Keith’s expression turned sour, eyebrows drawn together and mouth turned down in a frown. “Nothing,” he muttered.

With that, the longest Sunday of Lance’s life began.

* * *

 

After a afternoon of equations, bickering and emptying out two glasses each of lemonade Shiro brought, the boys were finally done with their project. Both were laying down on the purple blanket, Lance with his hands behind his head and legs over Keith’s stomach while Keith’s fingers were knitted together and resting on Lance’s legs. Both were staring into the cloudy sky talking about everything and nothing.

“You know what?” Lance wondered out loud after a tick.

Keith hummed as a sign that he was listening.

“You’re alright Kogane.” Lance stated.

Keith sat up, leaning on his lower arms. “You really think so?”

Lance hummed. “I mean, at first I thought you were so obnoxious, always trying to one up me in every class we shared so I kinda thought you hated me.”

Lance’s gaze fell on Keith instead who looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Just so you know,” Keith started. “I never hated you. I actually kinda liked you, but then you started growling at me and throwing insults, so I kinda just rolled with it since you clearly didn’t like me.”

Lance chuckled when he realized something. “Heh, we’re both idiots. Aren’t we kpop?”

“Lance,” Keith warned but there wasn’t any real heat to it.

They shared a laugh and Lance’s stomach erupted at Keith’s laugh. All too soon Shiro came to announce that Hunk had pulled up to collect Lance. They packed up their project and decided to leave it so that Keith could bring it to school the next day to their presentation. At the front door they stopped.

“I guess it’s time to go,” Lance quietly said.

“I guess so.”

After an awkward tick Keith opened the front door to reveal Hunk’s yellow car. Lance turned around to Keith and extended his hand. They shook before exchanging goodbye’s and before Lance knew it, he sat in Hunk’s car and the front door was securely locked. As Hunk pulled away from Frostwood Lance fished up his phone from his pocket and pulled up Keith’s number, changing his name from  _ Mullet >:( _ to  _ Mullet ;) _ . It might not seem like anything but to Lance it was progress. As he turned off his phone he pressed it to his chest, sighing like a lovesick fool. He couldn’t wait for Monday to come.

* * *

 

**Monday 08:15 AM**

Lance glanced at his watch as he waited for Keith in the parking lot behind the school. School started in fifteen minutes and Lance was beginning to become anxious. Fortunately, just as Lance glanced away from his watch, the familiar red and black motorcycle pulled into the parking lot.

Lance released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before strolling up to Keith. When Keith pulled off his helmet, his mullet popped out. He shook his hair out of his face and Lance was a hundred percent sure that it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Before Lance realized it he’d stumbled over his own feet. Then he was falling down on the asphalt. Ouch! That hurt. He prayed to God that Keith didn’t see that but of course, Lance was never that lucky. One second Keith was straddling his motorcycle and in the next, he was in front of Lance.

“Oh my god Lance,” Keith stretched out his arm to Lance. “Are you okay?”

“Ugh,” Lance muttered before he peered up at Keith.

Keith blocked the sun, making it look like he was sent to earth from heaven. Violet eyes set underneath raven coloured eyebrows, drawn together, and black hair curling at the nape of Keith’s neck, like he’d just showered. It reminded Lance of the scene from Disney's  _ The Little Mermaid _ after Ariel saves Eric.  _ Part of your world _ started playing in Lance’s head and suddenly, his heart started feeling like it was glowing.

“U-Uh yeah!” Lance’s voice cracked and he cringed. So embarrassing! He shook his head before taking Keith’s hand. Keith pulled him up from the ground.

“Are you sure?” Keith asked, voice filled with curiosity and concern.

“Yes Mullet,” Lance lied. His elbows hurt like hell. “Let’s just get inside before we’re late. You know that Iverson will rip us a new one if we’re not on time.”

After the presentation Iverson pulled the class into the hallway, individually, to talk about grades. Lance is not gonna lie - he’s nervous. It’s the final grade before graduation and if he doesn’t make it he wouldn’t get into Garrison University, then he’d end up working for a gang and become a stereotype before he dies of alcohol poisoning as a unfulfilled middle aged man!

Okay, it’s official: he’s spiraling.  _ Calm down man! _

“McClain!” That got Lance to flinch.

Iverson nodded toward the door and as Lance walked to meet his doom he met Keith who just talked to Iverson.

“You’ll do great,” Keith encouraged.

“Thanks,” Lance smiled before brushing past Iverson who stood in the doorframe.

His teacher closed the door behind them before gesturing to a couple of chairs. They sat down as Iverson fumbled with his notebook. He turned the pages of the book as Lance’s fingers messed with a loose thread from his jacket.

“Okay,” Iverson announced. “Miss Luxia and I put a A as your finishing grade. Good job.”

Lance’s mouth dropped and before he knew it he was busting into the classroom and throwing his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith stumbled for a minute before regaining his footing.

“We did it!” Lance yelled excitedly. “We got an A!”

Keith chuckled before Lance let go of him, blushing. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Keith reassured.

“You wanna go to Domino’s for lunch? My treat.” Lance blurted before thinking about what he’d done.

At first, Keith wore an unreadable expression and Lance was worried that he’d crossed a line. But Keith’s expression quickly turned into a small smile. Very small but very real.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! UwU


	3. My dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the angst! Poor Keith is not handling his crush very well.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the angst. Poor Keith, he's jealous. I should warn you that it might get a little hot in here. Not smut or anything like that, just maybe a tiny, heated make-out. Anyways, enjoy!

Keith was bombarded with knocks at his dorm door. He sighed before going to open it. He was so incredibly tired! Working on his thesis on black holes at Voltron University had already tired him out, especially since his best friend Lance convinced him to take a break and then proceeded to drag him all around campus after stopping for coffee at their go to place.

As Keith turned the doorknob, he was met with Lance smiling face and cringed. C’mon! His feet were sore!

“Wow,” Lance said, unsurprised. “You seem happy to see me cariño.”

Keith admittedly had no idea what kind of insulting nickname Lance had just used. He sighed. “Make it quick Lance, my feet are sore after you  _ dragged _ me around campus. I have a box of lactose free chocolate ice cream and a pack of documentaries about mothman, screaming my name!”

Lance rolled his eyes before shooting of the doorframe.

“C’mon Keith! There’s a party tonight, celebrating the that our senior year is almost over at one of the sorority houses! And do you know who will be there? Hot and drunk girls and guys! So put that depressing tub of chocolate ice cream back in the freezer and put on some shoes, ‘cause you don’t have a choice.”

Keith whined before letting Lance into his dorm. It was Friday! Keith had studying to do for their upcoming test as well as combing through mothman documentaries. But, he would do anything for his best friend.

Keith wasn’t gonna lie, he might have the tiniest, tiny-est, crush on his best friend. It has started in Sophomore year of High School. Keith already knew he was gay, he’d known since sixth grade after PE when the boys in his class after showering. Yeah… Not creepy at all… He’d tried to suppress it but it was eventually to difficult to deny.

“So,” Lance begun, shaking Keith out of his thoughts. “Maybe you should change. Nobody walks into a party - wearing sweatpants.”

Keith growled before grabbing some clothes from his drawer and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door after him. After changing and throwing his dark hair into a low ponytail, he walked into his dorm to see Lance putting the tub of chocolate ice cream into the freezer. When he saw Keith at the door, Lance clapped.

“Great!” He exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith sighed, grabbing his keys, phone, wallet and jacket. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

* * *

The boys stared up at the sorority house, music turned up so high it could be heard from the outside. While Lance was smiling ear to ear, Keith frowned at the house, unimpressed. Lance started dragging Keith towards the front door. Keith whined.

“C’mon Mullet! I’ll be so much fun!” Lance said, not even turning around to face said Mullet to which Keith whined again.

Keith was right - the music was so loud that he started gaining a headache (and he hadn’t had any alcohol yet!) and the entire house smelled like cheap beer and looked like a gang had trashed the house. The worst part of it was the fact that it was packed with drunk college students. When Keith tried to squeeze through the crowd. And that’s how Keith lost Lance in the crowd. He quickly found a corner to stand in, happy to have gained some personal space. But that was quickly ruined. Soon, girls were draping themselves all over him. As soon he told them he wasn’t interested, in women, at all, they quickly backed off. Luckily, Keith stood beside the drinks table. He poured himself a glass of tequila. Oh yes, you heard right: a red plastic cup of tequila. He drained it fast and as soon as he slammed the plastic cup into the drinks table, Keith’s vision started to blur. Note to self: never drink an entire cup of tequila. He knew he needed water, but he wasn’t interested in having any. Keith needed to find Lance. Keith knew he wasn’t thinking clearly but he didn’t care, he just wanted to find Lance.

He found him. Wrapped up, making out with Chabert. Nyma. Fucking. Chabert. As they broke apart Keith felt his heart sunk, deep into his stomach. Then Nyma’s eyes fell on him. She must’ve seen his expression because she smiled a manipulative smile before starting to kiss down Lance’s neck. It was in that moment that Keith started to feel awful, almost nauseated. Ugh, straight people! At least, he thought Nyma was straight while he  _ knew _ Lance was bi. He’d known Lance for almost a decade! And he decides to get together with Nyma! That’s such bullshit!

Keith turned around, squeezing through the mass of people. He felt tears, actual tears, burning in his eyes, threatening to spill. He needed to either go outside or find a bathroom, otherwise he was going to throw up on the other students dancing. Luckily, Keith found a bathroom. He threw the door open before slamming it shut again and locking it. After relieving his stomach of the lunch he ate earlier today and flushing the toilet, Keith sat on the cold tile floor. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Why did he feel like this? Over Lance? Over a stupid make-out? What was wrong of him?!

Of course, Keith knew why he felt like this. He was jealous, over Nyma. Nyma! Nyma of all people! The thing is, he didn’t want to feel this way. He knew that he was crushing on Lance but he never considered the fact that he might be falling for him? Ugh, stupid feelings! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Keith pressed the palms of his hands to his dripping eyes, willing the tears to stop.  _ Stop crying! _ he told himself before hitting his forehead with his hand. After the tears stopped streaming down his cheeks he stood from the dirty floor and looking at his reflection in the mirror. Red rimmed his eyes and dries tear tracks were dirtying his face. Keith turned on the faucet, splashing water in his face. He still looked like shit but it’ll have to do.

Down at the party a group had formed a circle on the ground. Keith wanted to go home, so he headed to the door but just as his hand grazed the handle something caught his attention. Lance was looking around the room, a worried expression across his beautiful face. When Lance’s gaze fell on him Keith felt his heart skip a beat but dismissed it. Then he started waving Keith over.

“Keith!”

Dear  _ god _ .

Keith sighed before he walked up to the group.

“Come join us! Were playing  _ Drink or dare _ .” Lance told him.

Keith shook his head but before he could leave, some other contestants pulled him into the circle. He sat down, tugging nervously on the sleeve of his leather jacket.

“Okay,” a kid named Rolo begun. “So the rules are: you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to either drink or preform a dare that the one who spun the bottle chooses. Pretty simple.” He held up an empty beer bottle. “Who wants to sta-”

Nyma took the bottle from Rolo before he even had the chance to finish the sentence. Keith subtly glared at her. When it stopped, the neck of the bottle pointed at Keith. Of course. Nyma smiled a wicked smile.

“Newbie, drink or dare.”

After careful consideration Keith uttered the word: “Dare.”

That earned some  _ ‘ooh’ _ s and  _ ‘wow’ _ s from the circle.

“Text your crush and tell them how much you like them.”

Keith felt his heart sunk. Everyone’s eyes turned to him, expecting. He took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and open the messenger app. He knew he couldn’t text Lance. So, he opened his text conversation with Pidge.

 

_ Keith (23:37) _

**So, we’re playing drink or dare and I’m supposed to text my crush but I can’t. Can I just text you?**

 

_ Gremlin (23:38) _

**Sure whatever.**

 

_ Gremlin (23:38) _

**Wait, you went to a party?!**

 

_ Keith (23:39) _

**Yes, now shut up and let me text you about how much I love you.**

 

_ Gremlin (23:39) _

**> :((**

 

_ Keith (23:40) _

**Pidge I like you.**

 

_ Gremlin (23:40) _

**Of course you do.**

 

Keith somehow managed to show only the three last text messages to the group and they let him pass. Phew! Dodged a bullet with that one! Unfortunately, after a couple of rounds where Keith wasn’t involved, Nyma spun the bottle again. Oh joy. The bottle fortunately landed on Lance. Thank God!

“Lance,” she begun. “Drink or dare?”

Lance answered, with no hesitation: “Dare.”

“Okay, I dare you to  _ kiss _ the person across from you!” Nyma dared.

Keith didn’t think much about it until he realized- Oh  _ shit! He’s _ the person across from Lance! Keith flushed the same shade as a tomato but it was so dark that the others didn’t see it (hopefully).

When Lance begun to move Keith spluttered: “B-But we’re college students! Aren’t we a little to old for this kind of question!”

It came out like more of a statement rather then a question. Hopefully no one would notice the waver in his voice as he uttered the words. He wasn’t ready for his first kiss with Lance! His first kiss with  _ anyone! _

“Oh grow up newbie,” Nyma scoffed, throwing her blonde hair across her shoulder and meeting Keith’s violet eyes with her own purple. “Unless you’re scared?”

That earned a growl from Keith but as soon as he noticed how close Lance was, all mean retorts disappeared from his tongue. When did he get this close to him? Keith got lost in Lance’s blue eyes. So much that he didn’t notice that Lance was talking to him.

“It’s okay,” he said in a calming voice, so quiet that only Keith could hear. “Ignore them and focus on me instead.”

Before Keith knew it, Lance was kissing him. It was over all too soon and Keith felt himself craving more but it was too late. Lance had already sat down in the circle again.

Keith couldn’t be there anymore. He shouldn’t be there at all! No, he should have been more insistent when Lance lured him out of the comfort of his dorm room. Maybe he should have fought it more. Before he knew it, he was out the door and running down the street towards the dorm building. He thought that he heard Lance call out for him but he just kept running, running as long as his legs could take him.

Finally, Keith found himself standing outside the dorms. He quickly entered the code for the self locking front door and ran up the three flights of stairs. Then before he knew it, he was back in his dorm room.

Keith slammed the door shut, threw off his jacket on the floor and throwing himself on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. Tears were burning behind his eyelids as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He’d gotten four unread messages: one from Pidge and three from Lance, more incoming.

 

_ Gremlin (02:23) _

**Kay, I’m hitting the hay. Have a good truth or dare!**

 

Keith was worried that if he rolled his eyes at the message, the tears would spill.

 

_ Keith (02:34) _

**It’s** **_drink_ ** **or dare.**

 

_ Gremlin (02:34) _

**Yeah yeah, whatever.**

 

_ Keith (02:35) _

**I thought you were asleep.**

 

_ Gremlin (02:35) _

**Whatever, I’ll just grab ten cups of coffee before class.**

 

_ Gremlin (02:36) _

**Sooooo…**

 

_ Keith (02:36) _

**Sooooo?**

 

_ Gremlin (02:36) _

**Did anything interesting happen?**

 

_ Read at 02:36 _

 

_ Gremlin (02:37) _

**KEITH YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME ON READ!!! Answer me dammit!**

 

Keith chuckled and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt before switching conversations between Pidge and Lance.

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:31) _

**Keith come back!**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:31) _

**Keith please, we gotta talk about this!**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:32) _

**I’ve told them to back off.**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:33) _

**C’mon Keith! Please!**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:35) _

**Alright. I wasn’t gonna do this but you leave me no choice - I’m texting Pidge!**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:38) _

**Okay, they’re not giving me an answer.**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:39) _

**You talked to them didn’t you?**

 

_ 내 바보 (Lance) (02:39) _

**Keith, please answer me! I’m getting really worried.**

 

_ Read at 02:39 _

 

* * *

Keith woke up with a screaming headache and a sore throat. He also had almost no memory of the previous night.  _ Almost _ . His eyes were sore from crying and he still had tears leaking down his cheeks. Keith realized that he must’ve cried himself to sleep. When he checked his phone he notice that he hadn’t charge it for a while - to explain it, the phone was dead. Keith started looking for his charger and when he found it, he plugged the phone in. Then he realized that he was still wearing the clothes he wore from yesterday’s party.

After a thorough shower, Keith dressed himself in sweatpants and his brother Shiro’s all too big hoodie (at least it was too big for Keith while it was too small on Shiro). Keith threw himself on the bed again. His phone dinged.

 

_ Old man/brother (09:12) _

**Hey Keith. Lance told me what happened. He’s really worried about you. I think you should talk to him, we both know you can’t handle bottled up emotions.**

 

_ Keith (10:19) _

**I’m fine, just tired.**

 

_ Old man/brother (10:19) _

**You sure? ‘Cause you can talk to me whenever you want. You know that right? :)**

 

_ Keith (10:20) _

**Yeah, yeah. Say hi to Adam for me.**

 

_ Old man/brother (10:20) _

**Will do.**

 

Keith checked who the other messages were from. They turned out to be from Pidge and Allura, Lance’s cousin from England whom Keith actually was pretty close with.

 

_ Gremlin (08:46) _

**I know you’re awake asshole! You can’t run from me forever!**

 

_ Keith (10:22) _

**I can and I will! :P**

 

_ Gremlin (10:23) _

**I will find you, and I will kill you! >:))**

 

_ Keith (10:23) _

**Whatever.**

 

Keith then proceeded to check Allura’s message.

 

_ Princess (09:40) _

**Keith, Lance told me about drink or dare. He sounded really upset. You know you can talk to me if you want to. <3**

 

Keith sighed. Bless Allura and her heart emoji. It was obvious that her and Lance were cousins. Too obvious.

 

_ Keith (10:25) _

**I’m fine ‘Llura. You don’t need to worry about me. It’s my problem to fix. You don’t need to get involved.**

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on Keith’s door. He turned off his phone before trudging up to the door and opening it. Outside was said problem: Lance McClain himself, standing there with two cups of coffee from Keith’s favorite coffee shop, might be worth mentioning that his favorite coffee shop was an hour away, and with a nervous smile adorned Lance’s face. Keith’s heart sped up at the sight of him.

“Hi.”

He almost closed the door in Lance’s face but somehow, Lance managed to stick a foot in between the door frame and said door. Keith rolled his eyes but opened it a little bit so Lance could slip inside. Sure, Keith was a little sad about formentiond boy but he was not a monster. He could at least hear the boy out. After all, Lance did go all the way to  _ Lion’s coffee  _ and who’d deny someone who wanted to offer them a free cup of coffee.

As he closed the door, Lance sank down on Keith’s bed. Then he gestured for Keith to sit down next to him. Keith sat down next to him, but not before putting some distance between them. Lance held out a mug, filled to the brim with delicious coffee. After a little hesitation, Keith took the cup from Lance’s hands. He tried to not think about how their fingers brushed, or about the fact that his heart sped up when he gazed into Lance’s ocean blue eyes.

He lifted it to his lips and drank. It wasn’t really warm anymore, more lukewarm, but Keith drank it nonetheless as he eyed Lance who drank from his own cup. Lance cringed.

“You could hope that coffee would’ve held its temperature,” he joked.

Keith didn’t laugh, didn’t even answer. He just concentrated on his fingers. The smile Lance wore dropped as he sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. From the looks of it, Lance had been doing it a lot since Keith saw him yesterday. Keith resisted the  _ strong _ urge to run his fingers through Lances hair. Instead, he dug his fingers into his palms.

“Look Keith,” Lance sighed. “I’m so sorry for last night. Nyma was completely out of line and I shouldn’t have pressured you into something you weren’t comfortable with-”

Before he could continue rambling, Keith held up his hand. That got Lance to shut up. Keith sighed.

“Lance, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t pressure me and you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Lance contemplated Keith’s words before answering.

“But if I didn’t pressure you, why did you storm out?”

Keith took a deep, wavering breath, not sure if the words he was about to say would make things better or make things worse. They were inevitable anyways so he might as well rip the bandaid off.

“I stormed out because-” Keith cut himself off.

Lance’s hand found his amongst the messy bed sheets and he gave Keith’s a squeeze, urging him to continue.

“-because,” Keith continued. “-because I was jealous.”

Lance’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Jealous?”   
“…Yeah.”

Keith retracted his hand from Lance’s. He couldn’t meet Lance’s eyes as he figured his big secret out. After a while Lance started talking again, and in the calmest voice Keith had ever heard.

“Keith,” he said. “Keith, please look at me.”

Keith shook his head, bangs covering his face.

“Please.” Lance’s voice was weak, barely a whisper.

Keith’s violet eyes wandered towards Lance’s face. He looked up underneath furrowed eyebrows to see Lance’s wide ocean blue eyes and red dusting his cheeks. Slowly, Lance’s hand came up and brushed Keith’s bangs away from his face, tucking them behind his ear. However, Lance’s hand lingered by Keith’s cheek. Eventually, Lance’s hand came up to rest on Keith’s cheek. Keith couldn’t help it as he leaned into Lance’s touch.

“Can I-” Lance’s voice was unsure. “Keith, can I kiss you? Properly this time?”

Keith was dying inside - in a good way. He must be dreaming. There is no way that Lance just uttered those words. Keith blinked when he noticed that somehow, he’d pinched himself in the thigh. Unsure if his voice would hold, Keith nodded.

Keith’s stomach felt like it exploded into a thousand butterflies when Lance captured his lips with his own. Somehow Keith found his arms wrapping themselves around Lance’s neck just as Lances hands came up to cradle Keith’s face. Keith felt himself melt underneath Lance’s touch because he was kissing him. Lance was kissing him! Keith Kogane.  _ Again! _ When Lance’s tongue grazed Keith’s bottom lip, Keith allowed him an opening. Keith bit Lance’s lower lip which earned a moan from the other. Before Keith knew it, they weren’t sitting up anymore. Lance broke away from Keith’s mouth to press featherlight kisses down Keith’s jaw and throat. Keith couldn’t help it when he whimpered but he knew that if they didn’t stop, they were going to have a very…  _ different _ problem.

Lance’s mouth found Keith’s again as said boy’s hand grazed Lance’s cheek. Keith knew that he had to do something before they did something that they’d regret later, although he didn’t want to - he didn’t want to stop. Instead, Keith started trying to sit up which only resulted in him stradling Lance’s lap, his hands cradling Lance’s face while Lance’s arms were resting on Keith’s hips. It led him to the conclusion that that wouldn’t work, for obvious reasons. He reluctantly broke the  _ intense _ make-out session and stared into Lance’s eyes. Keith had never seen bluer eyes in his life. He felt as if he was falling, drowning in them. Lance’s lips were red from kissing and Keith wouldn’t be surprised if his were too. He gained control of his voice again.

“M-maybe we should stop,” he said, voice surprisingly steady. “Before we do something we might regret.”

Lance nodded. “Probably.”

Before Keith removed himself from Lance’s lap, he dove in and kissed Lance again, more carefully this time.

Both felt like they needed to regain control of themselves again so they sat on Keith’s bed in silence. Eventually Lance reached out, intertwining his fingers with Keith’s.

“So, what does this mean?” He asked. “Beside the fact that we’re both dumbasses.”

Keith chuckled before answering. “We’ll take it easy and see where things go.”

“Does that mean that were together?”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled.

Lance returned with a soft smile of his own. “My dumbass.”

“My dumbass,” Keith said. “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: If you want to make amends with Keith Kogane, buy him coffee XD. By the way, 'cariño' is spanish for sweetie while 내 바보 kind of means 'my dumbass' in korean. I probably should tell you guys that I'm not going to be following the original storyline, with that I mean that I'm not going to write so much about Voltron, the giant robot defending the universe. It's more of a Modern AU One-shot than a Canon AU. Sorry not sorry!
> 
> See ya May 7th!


	4. Annual Halloween Movie Night at Lance and Hunk's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith glared at his laughing boyfriend as he rubbed his ear. “Fuck you.”
> 
> “Please do,” Lance said after calming down.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #KlanceyMay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about the late update! I had national tests at school and couldn't find the energy to right. High school, am I right?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It all started a fateful night, a beautiful night filled with so many possibilities and different choices… Just kidding.

It all started when Lance walked to his cousin Allura’s coffee shop  _ The Lion’s Den _ . The bell chimed as he walked through the door, escaping the October cold and stepping into the warm room, buzzing with inaudible conversations. The room smelled of Allura’s roasted coffee beans and Hunk’s latest, probably delicious, concoction. Lance felt his heart swell as he approached the counter where Keith Kogane, Lance’s boyfriend of the latest two years of college. His dark hair was thrown up into a ponytail while his violet eyes focused on putting in the current customer’s order. Lance smiled as he took place in the line. As Keith gave a coworker the customer’s order he called: “Next!” It continued for one or two customers before Lance stood by the counter, leaning forwards on his arms, closer to his boyfriend who’s back was turned to him.

“Hey Mullet,” Lance said, wicked smile planted on his face.

Keith jumped and whipped around to face him, clearly he got frightened.

“Jesus fuck!” Keith cried. “Lance!”

Lance chuckled as Keith hit his arm.

“What do you want?” Keith muttered.

“What, I can’t see my boyfriend?” Lance retorted.

He found it just as cute as it was two years ago, when Keith flushed red at the word ‘boyfriend’.

“And I needed coffee for me and Pidge,” Lance filled in. “We’re working on our thesis project and Pidge is currently cutting it real close to a mental breakdown. And they were kinda tired of me so they sent me out to get coffee so that they could concentrate on finishing their part of the thesis. Plus I might have annoyed Pidge so they told me to take a walk.”   
“What about your part of the project?” Keith questioned as he leaned forward on the counter. ”It’s your final grade as well, we are seniors after all.”

“Yeah, let-let’s not talk about that problem,” Lance dismissed.

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring aforementioned problem, just as Lance leaned forward and kissed him. They stopped as soon as they heard Allura clear her throat.

“If you lovebirds want to make out, please go somewhere else, you’re disrupting my customers,” she playfully scolded. “If you guys want to talk, I suggest you take your break now Keith.”

Keith removed his apron just as Allura took over his place at the counter. Keith took his coat before the blushing couple walked outside into the cold afternoon.

Lance reached for Keith’s hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked down the streets of their campus.

“So, if you’re gonna be studying all night, does that mean that you and Pidge aren’t coming to our annual Halloween movie night?” Keith pouted.

Lance found it too adorable for his poor bi heart couldn’t take it. He chuckled as they slowed down a bit. Lance turned to his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry sweetie, we’re going to be there right on time,” Lance chuckled as they came to a stop in front of a store, decorated for Halloween.

“Okay,” Keith agreed, a small smile appearing on his face. “Just so you know, I’m gonna hold you to that promise so don’t go around thinking that you can back out now.”

Lance chuckled as he rested his forehead against Keith’s. “You got it.”

Lance leaned down and brushed Keith’s bangs out of the way before he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you,” Lance murmured against Keith’s skin.

“I love you too,” Keith replied, blushing furiously.

Lance just found it charming. After they got back to the coffee shop, Lance ordered two large cups of coffee and two of Hunk’s heavenly chocolate chip muffins before he gave Keith a quick peck on the lips and ran back to the library where he’d left a hungry and fuming Pidge. Not the greatest choice in he’d ever made in his life.

”What’s up pidgeon!” He loudly called, announcing his presence and earning a few ’shh’ from the people around them. ”Sorry!”

As soon as he sat down next to their pile of books and papers Pidge made an inhuman sound. Lance carefully gave Pidge the cup of coffee and the muffin, retracting his hand as soon as they received their food. As they dug in, Lance stared with wide eyes.

”Wow Pidge,” he said. ”You really have no respectable table manners.”

Pidge just glared and growled at him before continuing to eat. Lance rolled his eyes at his friend before stuffing his face.

A few hours later, neither could focus on their thesis so they decided to call it quits instead. Lance stretched and yawned as Pidge packed up their stuff. After a few minutes the pair stood at the bus station, waiting. Pidge was tapping their foot on the pavement with their arms crossed, inpatient. Lance yawned again. Ugh, he needed more coffee.

After an insanely uncomfortable bus ride and a short walk, Pidge and Lance stood outside of their apartments. Pidge mumbled something that sounded like ’Goodbye’ as they walked into their one bedroom apartment which left Lance standing outside his and Hunk’s shared apartment, fumbling for his keys. He let out a victory squeal as he fished them out of his backpack and putting the key in the lock and turning.

Thankfully, their apartment was empty.

“Hello?” Lance called while taking off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the hangers, wondering if Hunk was home.

After checking Hunk’s bedroom and their bathroom, Lance concluded that he was alone. He walked into his room, leaving his backpack by the door before crashing into bed and falling asleep immediately.

* * *

 

Lance groaned and sat up at the hurried knocks on his door. He walked to the door and just as he opened it Pidge stumbled into the room, throwing their short arms around Lance’s neck.

“Happy Halloween!” Pidge howled in his ear.

Lance groaned again, mostly because of Pidge’s scream which he thought he might have gone deaf by, before pushing the small human off of him. Both stood up but while Lance’s shoulders slumped, Pidge jumped up and down in excitement.

“C’mon Lance!” They continued. “Get your costume on and let’s go to dinner!”

Lance yawned before replying. “How many coffees did you have?”

“I don’t know!” Pidge shrieked. “I lost count after six! C’mon now, hurry up!”

With that, the little gremlin left Lance’s room. Lance groaned for a third time before he shouted: “If you know what’s good for you, there better be coffee by the time I get out!” and slammed the door.

He picked out the costume he was supposed to wear tonight. Lance smiled a soft smile at the costume. He and Keith had decided to go as Veronica Sawyer and Jason Dean (or J.D) from the musical  _ Heathers _ . It had been a inside joke for them since they’d watched the remake of  _ Heathers _ on their first date at their local cinema. They’d also watched the movie from 1988 and celebrated their one year anniversary by watching  _ Heathers _ on Broadway in New York. It had taken them almost all of their savings to get tickets for the musical and for the flight but Lance thought that exploring New York with Keith had, a hundred percent, been worth it.

Lance took out the costume and quickly dressed. The white dress shirt and blue jacket fitted like a glove and the black and white printed khaki pants were held up by a black belt. After a quick styling of his hair and, maybe, a little make up he’d stolen from Allura, Lance was ready. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before exiting his room.

In the living room he was surprised to see that, besides Pidge (who was bouncing up and down) and Hunk (who was making coffee in the kitchen), Coran, Allura, Matt and Shiro already were there, sitting on their couch. All of them were wearing costumes.

He hadn’t paid any attention to Pidge’s costume since they practically attacked him before but he was happy to see them wearing a Ash Ketchum costume, their short brown hair stuck under a white and red cap, with a plush Pikachu under their arm and a pokéball in their gloved hand.

Hunk was wearing a Star-Lord (or Peter Quill) costume consisting of brown pants, boots and a grey shirt with a red leather jacket over. His hair was, as always, tied up with his orange headband.

Coran definitely had the easiest costume as he’d decided to go as Arthur Dent from  _ The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy _ .  _ Might as well _ , Lance thought. They were going to have a sleepover at his and Hunk’s apartment after their annual movie night anyways.

Lance’s dear cousin Allura wore the most stunning long sleeved, high collared, blue dress he’d ever seen with an apron over it. Her silver hair was braided into a complicated braid that cascaded down her back. She was clearly Sophie from  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ .

Matt wore a red, white and blue cap on his head, a green t-shirt with a blue jean jacket and brown pants. He had a backpack thrown over his shoulder and a bat with nails in it. Lance could easily figure out that he was Dustin Henderson from  _ Stranger Things _ .

Last was Shiro, who in Lance’s opinion had the most boring costume as he wore leather pants and a leather jacket over a black t-shirt. To be fair, he  _ did _ have fake tattoos, or runes as they were called, swirling around his neck and collarbone. Shiro was a shadowhunter from  _ Shadowhunters _ .

Lance walked past them to the kitchen and stole a cup of coffee from Pidge. An inhuman noise was released from the small human but Lance ignored them. He drank the cups contents, ignoring the burn of the hot coffee as it oozed down his throat. It hurt like hell but he needed it, a perfect wake up call. Just as he was about to ask for a refill from a stunned Hunk, there was a knock at the front door. Allura pushed Matt off the couch and pointed toward the door with her foot. The older Holt whined but got up from the floor to open the door for Keith.

Keith mumbled a ‘thanks’ to Matt before sidestepping him and entering the apartment. Lance was momentarily stunned by him. Keith wore a red t-shirt underneath a red checkered shirt, black jeans, black Timberlands and a long black coat over it. Keith also wore his black fingerless gloves and Lance was surprised to see the black nail polish that decorated Keith’s nails. His hair was thrown up in a ponytail that made Lance’s heart skip a beat.

Lance put his cup down on the counter before rushing out of the kitchen and into his boyfriend’s arms. Keith was quite taken aback by the hug but soon wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle.

“Hi,” Lance whispered.

“Hey,” Keith mumbled back.

Lance let go of him to look at his outfit.

“Keith, you look so cute as J.D!” He shrieked happily.

“Well,” Keith chuckled, low and seductive. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Keith please,” Lance gasped. “I always look good.”

“Yeah, you do,” Keith agreed which made Lance blush.

Damn it! Even after two years that kind of easy compliment shouldn’t be able to set Lance’s face on fire, yet it does.

“S-Shut up,” Lance stammers, trying to hide his blush.

Keith just chuckled before placing a sweet kiss on Lance’s nose. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lance replied, not breaking eye contact.

“Eww!” Pidge yelled from the kitchen. “Stop eyefucking! Save it for the bedroom!”

That broke their intense stare. They both glared at Pidge before joining the rest of them in the living room.

Lance clapped his hands together. “So, we begin with going to dinner at Sal’s and then we’ll come back here for our horror movie marathon! Sound good?”

He was met with hums as answers but it was good enough for him.

“Okay! Let’s go!”

* * *

They definitely turned some heads at the restaurant but it was one hundred percent worth it. After a unforgettable meal at Sal’s the group walked back to Lance and Hunk’s apartment and in about an hour, all of them wore pyjamas and was sitting in the living room, popcorn, candy and soda decorating the table. Hunk was shuffling through Netflix’s collections of horror movies. He sighed.

“Do we have to watch a horror movie?” He whined.

“Yes,” Lance insisted, taking the console from his best friend. “Now stop being such a-” Lance cut himself off. “Baby.”

Keith hit Lance's arm as a warning. Lance pouted and rubbed his arm. “Ouch. Why Keith?”

“Don't be rude Lance,” he warned.

Lance scoffed before crossing his arms and muttering: “Shut up Keith.”

He pouted the entire time while they chose a movie but by the time they chose one, Lance was stuffing his face with popcorn from the bowl seated in Keith’s lap. Lance was  _ not _ prepared for the first jump scare. Not in the least. All but Keith had the same reaction. It continued for the rest of the film - everyone jumping at every jumps are except for Keith - until Lance poked at his boyfriend toward the end to which Keith almost jumped out of his skin, popcorn rests flying all of the other movie watchers which made everyone else flinch and earned Lance quite a few glares.

“Lance! What. The.  _ Hell _ ?” Keith exclaimed while Lance was laughing his ass off.

“Oh my God,” Lance laughed. “That was too good!”

Keith grimaced and hit his boyfriend’s arm. “Don’t do that!”

Lance kept laughing throughout the entire movie. Eventually the entire group fell asleep on the couch. Lance, who’d just been to the bathroom, scoffed at the group.  _ Whimps _ , he thought but sighed gratefully. Everyone were cuddled up in one big pile. Lance took one of the quilts’ that decorated his and Hunk’s couch and provided everyone with one. When he covered his boyfriend with one Lance placed a quick peck on Keith’s hair before yawning and retreating to his room where he crashed on the bed and fell asleep under the warm covers.

* * *

When Lance awoke found his limbs tangled around Keith in a warm embrace. Keith, Lance realized, must have not been entirely asleep when Lance had tucked him in and followed him instead.

Lance smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and kissed Keith’s cheek. Suddenly, Lance smelled bacon and eggs, blended with Cuban coffee from the kitchen.

_ Hunk’s cooking! _ Lance's stomach growled. When he couldn’t untangle himself from his sleeping boyfriend Lance whined but then came up with a brilliant idea. He smiled wickedly before setting his plan in motion.

Carefully, he started to tickle Keith and when he felt him stir, Lance started to press small kisses to Keith’s skin. Keith woke up laughing.

“Stop!” He begged Lance through laughter but it only encouraged Lance to tickle Keith more.

Fortunately, for Keith, Lance stopped to press a sloppy kiss to Keith’s mouth.

“G’morninh,” he mumbled against Keith’s lips.

“Mornin’,” Keith responded as best as he could.

“Hunk is cooking breakfast outside, do you want any?”

Keith nodded but as Lance turned to get up Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle and pressing his face into his back. “Don’t go.”

Lance chuckled before carefully prying Keith’s fingers off of him. He took Keith’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“You stay here,” he said, big smile decorating his lips. “I’ll be back in ten.”

Keith turned around again with a quiet mutter as Lance hurried to the bathroom to pee. After, he walked to the kitchen where he was met with Hunk and Allura cooking breakfast with Coran and Shiro making coffee, by Hunk’s demanding instructions, and the Holts’ still sleeping on the couch.

Lance smiled at the sight before taking down a tray and a plate. He took a bread roll and sliced it down the middle. When Allura was done with the bacon and eggs, Lance was the first one to help himself to it. He took two eggs and four pieces of bread which he decided equally on the sandwiches. After the coffee was done Lance poured himself and Keith a cup each. When he was satisfied with the result, or after he’d sliced an apple and placed it on the plate, Lance picked it up and carried it to his room where he found Keith still sleeping.

Lance placed the tray at the foot of the bed before trying to wake Keith. When kissing him, nor tickling, worked Lance whined. “C’mon babe!”

Then he came up with a brilliant idea (by Lance’s standards however not much appreciated by Keith).

“Wake up Mullet, you’re late for class!” Lance yelled in Keith’s ear.

That got him to wake. The.  _ Hell _ . Up.

Keith almost flew out of bed, rattling the tray with food and startling Lance to the point of a laugh attack.

Keith glared at his laughing boyfriend as he rubbed his ear. “Fuck you.”

“Please do,” Lance said after calming down.

Keith rolled his eyes and buried his face in the pillow, however Lance could tell that he was blushing. It was visible if you looked closely at Keith’s ears which were dusted with pink.

Lance shook his head before pushing the tray closer to Keith and settling down on the duvet. He picked up a sandwich and offered it to Keith, who took it without hesitation, before taking the other piece.

Keith started speaking after a little while.

“I could get used to this,” he thought out loud while staring out the window.

“Mf’hat?” Lance asked, mouth full.

“Waking up next to you, eating breakfast in bed with you.” Keith turned to Lance who was watching him.

“Y’know thwat this is occasional rwight?” Lance stated, swallowing.

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Keith raised his hands in defence, like he was trying to tell Lance to listen to him. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course,” Lance moved closer to Keith. “And you know I love you too.”

“Yeah,” Keith smiled.

“Where are you going with this Keith?”

“What if-” Keith cut himself off. “What if, after we graduate from college, we moved in together?”

He phrased the last part as a question as Lance’s jaw dropped. Lance scooted closer to Keith and took his hands.

“What kind of question is that!” Lance whispered yelled.

His facial expression softened and he smiled at Keith’s worried expression.

“Of course Keith. I’d love to live with you.”

Lance took Keith’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. He tilted his forehead against his boyfriends’.

“I know you had a rough life,” Lance said. “And I want to tell you that, as long as we live, I’ll always be by your side, encouraging and loving you. Even when times feel hopeless, we’ll sit underneath the same umbrella when it rains. I’m with you, as long as you're with me.”

Keith let out a shaky breath that Lance could tell he’d been holding in. Lance’s heart felt like it was glowing. He picked up their coffee cups and offered Keith one, hands shaking. Keith chuckled.

“I didn't know that you were so suave with words,” he teased.

“Believe me, I’m not,” Lance replied, raising the mug to his lips. “But I guess I get better at it when I'm with you.”

Keith smiled. It covered his entire face, pulling cheeks and eyes into it. The two of them huddled together underneath the covers, looking out the window. Their future was defiantly scary, with their student loans and the uncertainty of supporting themselves, but as long as they had each other and their friends they felt like they could take on the world. So they stayed in the moment, not letting another slip by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating sooner than you think I promise, I'll be up to schedule. Bye!
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	5. Getting Booted From the Garrison is a Bad Idea - A Novel Written by Keith Kogane (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith finds himself lost after getting expelled from the Garrison, only finding solace in finding his brother.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is more... character building for Keith than it is relationship building for Klance. I actually rewrote this chapter since I though I wanted to do another Collage one-shot but I changed my mind. FIY, I began to watch the first episode of Voltron so I could get some parts for... future conversations. You see what I go through for you guys! I now have Voltron stuck in my 'Keep watching' list. ;-;
> 
> Please leave a comment about what you thought, it's greatly appreciated. :D

Seventeen year old Keith Kogane was pissed, and the heavy rain that smattered against the windows at the Galaxy Garrison wasn’t helping.  _ Fuck Iverson _ , Keith thought.  _ Fuck the Garrison. Fuck everything! _ He came to a halt in front of his room and placed his hand against the touchpad, but as he stood alone in the almost empty room he felt himself pale at the thought that had just occurred to him.

_ Shit _ , he was just expelled. From the  _ Garrison _ . Shiro would be so disappointed. At the thought of his guardian, Keith felt a pang in his chest. Then there was a knock at his door. Raising an eyebrow, the door slid open. Keith was met with Adam’s concerning gaze. Keith knew he had a class to teach at the moment, so what was he doing there?

“Oh my gosh Keith,” Adam sighed as he entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him. “What were you thinking? Getting expelled?”

“Look Adam, I know it looks bad,” Keith began. “But this is a good thing. I can-”

He swallowed the unwanted tears, knowing what he'd have to say would hurt like hell for the both of them. “- I can finally look for Shiro.”

Adam have him a look of pity. “Keith-”

“I know he's not dead,” Keith interrupted. “I know in my heart he isn’t. He’s my brother, my best friend. I’m going to get him back and you can’t stop me-”

Adam enveloped him in a hug and Keith realized that he’d started to cry. Then he realized that Adam had too. Keith tried to catch his breath, tears that had been building up ever since Shiro was declared dead.

”I-I know h-he’s out there,” Keith sobbed. ”I kn-know it. And everyone m-might give up on him but I won’t. I-I can’t.”

Adam hushed him. ”It’s okay Keith. I haven’t given up hope yet.”

Keith looked him dead in the eye, half in anguish, half in hope.

”You haven’t?” Keith didn’t like how small his voice sounded.

”Of course not,” Adam smiled. ”He’s my soulmate, I  _ know _ we’ll meet again.”

Keith nodded stiffly. Adam began digging through his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed the paper to Keith.

”It’s a map,” he explained.

Keith examined it and noticed that a big red circle around a black dot. He also noticed that there was some writing on the back. Adam handed him a journal.

”Here is everything unusual I’ve noticed around the desert. I’ve written it down to find Takashi in the future but I think that you’d benefit from it now,” Adam explained. ”There are some weird sound waves I’ve tried to encrypt but it’s too difficult. If only commander Holt’s daughter went here, she’d know how to translate it.”

He said the last part more to himself than to Keith. When Adam noticed that Keith wasn’t following anymore he steered the subject off of Katie Holt.

”Anyways, the black dot in the circle is a small house you can live in. It’s abandoned and no one will bother you there while you search for Takashi.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. ”How do you know about that place?”

”Well, it’s kind of my cabin, or shack if anything.”

Adam chuckled at Keith’s gaping expression.

”You have a place in the dessert?” Keith asked as he found his voice.

”Yup,” Adam smiled. ”It’s small and a little messy, but I don’t think you’ll spend most of your time inside anyways.”

Keith smiled a grateful smile. ”Thank you Adam.”

Aforementioned teacher smiled at the boy before giving him a quick hug. ”Please find him Keith.” He said. ”Because when you do, I’m going to kick his ass for making us worry.”

Keith let out a small chuckle before Adam let him go. When his former teacher was at the door he turned to Keith and said: ”I’ll check up on you soon.” Before leaving the teen alone.

With all the remaining power he had left, Keith tore his orange uniform off of him and changed into his leisure wear. When he’d pulled his red jacket over his shoulders, Keith started packing the few things he had. After the black backpack was packed, his blade was tucked into the sheath behind his back and the uniform neatly folded, resting on the newly made bed, he swung the backpack over his shoulder and left the dorm.

The hallways of the Garrison felt so unfamiliar to him. All students were either in class or skipping and the teachers were either teaching or chasing after the skipping teens, meaning, he was all alone. When he was outside in the howling wind and rain he looked back, over his shoulder, at the building one last time. He saw someone looking out the window. Keith was too far away to see the person but from the looks of it, it was a boy. A cute one at that. And familiar. Keith didn't ponder too much about it as he turned from the school and started his wander through the desert.

It was still pouring down when Keith found the supposed ”cabin”. Adam had been right, it was a shack if anything. Keith checked the coordinates and yep, this was the place. He furrowed his eyebrows before approaching the door. The shack smelled funky and was humid.

”Gross,” Keith muttered before lowering his bag to the floor and opened a window.

The rain was still pouring down and the day had turned to night. Keith had to admit, he was tired as fuck. The only option to lay down on was a worn couch and even that didn’t look comfortable. He sighed before beginning to cover the empty space on the wall across the couch with evidence, using red pins to hold them up. After what felt like an eternity, everything was up. Keith collapsed on the couch, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

 

Keith sunk down on the couch after a day of another row of dead ends. It had been approximately a year since he got booted from the Garrison and he’d gotten nowhere in his search for Shiro. The past year had been both exhilarating and nauseating at the same time. Luckily, Keith had Adam to keep him company but recently Adam had been too busy teaching classes for them to look for Shiro together.

It wasn't quite raining, more drizzling, outside and it was timid as hell. His red jacket was thrown on the floor next to the evidence and his boots were thrown across the room.

Keith dragged his hand down his face and let out an annoyed growl,  extremely frustrated. He felt hot tears rush from his eyes but brushed them away with the back of his hand. Crying wasn't going to solve anything.

Good God. Maybe he'd never find Shiro? Maybe he'd never see his brother again!

Keith felt his breathing turning short and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt pressure pressing down on his chest and he was hyperventilating. Keith knew what this was - a panic attack. He'd started getting them when his dad died but when he met Shiro, he'd help Keith calm down. But since Shiro disappeared he'd been getting them more recently.

Keith’s head flew up at the sound of a inaudible voice coming from the Galaxy Garrison, that was miles away, a strong orange gleam and a loud crashing in the distance. ”Shiro?”

He threw himself off the couch, tugging on his boots and pulling on his jacket and pulling the red scarf over his face. He sheathed his knife before running out of the shack to his motorcycle that he’d built himself.

The wind was howling and tugging on his hair as he rode the red motorcycle, stress and anticipation building in his stomach. What if this was it? What if it was actually  _ him _ ? His heart was hammering in his chest and soon he was close enough to hear Garrison staff talking. Keith decided that he’d have to create a distraction for him to get past the guards and after a solid ten minutes, he’d created one. A few explosives that he’d lined outside of the shelter where the escape pod had crashed. What? You didn’t expect him to look for Shiro all day long, did you? Plus he didn’t really have a choice since Adam dragged him away to try to help Keith with somewhat of a leisure time, which led to him reading up a bit about bombs and explosions as well as some hand to hand combat. Now he just needed the perfect timing.

When Keith decided that it was now or never, he began the countdown on the bombs. Then he ran to his motorcycle and drove it around the camp so no one could spot it. Behind him, the bombs blew. More violent wind from the bombs pushed his bike faster and faster. The air smelled of sand and explosives and Keith smirked. That  _ had _ to get their attention. As the Garrison personal began itching towards the explosions he dared drive closer as well until the coast was clear. He jumped off of his still floating motorcycle and his behind the rock that was big enough to cover both Keith and his bike. Then he ran for it.

 

The oddly shaped tent was pretty easy to maneuver through for Keith and as a bonus it was quiet as hell. Then he finally made it to the doors. When they slid open the crew inside turned to him. At the sight of them Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Hey!” One of the hazmat suited men called out as all three of them ran to stop him.

Keith raised his fists protectively in front of him. After a few seconds he’d taken them all out. When one fell forward he was already running, jumping over one of the unconscious men before him.

When Keith got to the unconscious man on the bedlike shaped object he pulled off his scarf and examined the man. He was asian, without a doubt, but with a tuft of white bangs sticking out over his forehead. Keith also noticed the large scar on the bridge of his nose and the fact that this man had a black and grey prosthetic arm. There was something very...  _ familiar _ about him. Then Keith saw it.

“Shiro?” He asked, breath barely a whisper.

He felt tears building up behind his eyes. At the sight of the yellow strap that was holding his brother in place, the tears vanished as quickly as they came. Instead Keith felt angry. Angry at the Garrison,  _ again _ , for strapping his brother to a table, angry at Shiro for making him worry, but most importantly, he was angry with himself. Keith grabbed his knife and cut through the yellow strap before putting it back and grabbing Shiro’s human arm. He pulled him up, Shiro’s arm hanging around his neck when the doors slid open.

“Nope, nope, no no no, no you don’t I’m saving Shiro.” A voice bristled.

When Keith looked up he was met with dark skin, a tuft of brown hair, freckles and strikingly blue eyes. Keith had to admit, the boy was  _ very _ attractive. However, said boy also came with a really mad expression accompanied by two other boys Keith had never seen in his life.

One of the boys was tall with dark skin (probably even darker than the boy before him), dark hair upheld by a orange headband, warm brown eyes and dressed in brown pants, boots, a yellow shirt with a green vest and black fingerless gloves.

The other boy ( _ was _ it even a boy?) was considerably shorter and had light skin, brown hair, golden brown eyes and glasses. He/She/They was also wearing a green and white sweatshirt with grey shorts and orange and white shoes.

“Who are you?” Keith rudely addressed the boy wearing a green jacket, blue and white shirt, jeans and grey shoes who was oddly familiar.

“Who am I?” The boy scoffed as he came up to Shiro’s other side to help Keith with the weight. “Uh, the name is Lance?”

Keith continued to watch the boy, apparently named Lance, with a frown.

“We were in the same class at the Garrison?”

“Really?” Keith asked. “Are you an engineer?”

“No I’m a pilot!” Lance exclaimed, clearly upseat. “We were like rivals you know Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”

“Oh wait I remember you.” Keith glared at him, remembering Lance as the boy who looked out the window when he left. “You’re a cargo pilot.”

“Well not anymore! I’m fighter class now thanks to you washing out.”   


“Well congratulations,” Keith deadpanned.

The five made it back outside. Keith and Lance were dragging Shiro towards Keith’s bike when the larger boy exclaimed: “Oh man they're coming back and they do  _ not _ look happy!” behind them.

“We gotta go!” He quickly added as he and the smaller person ran towards the bike.

Keith climbed aboard as the others got on.

“Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?” The larger boy asked.

When most of their weight was resting on Keith’s bike, gravity decided to be a bitch and pulled the tail toward the rocky ground.

“Is this thing gonna be big enough for all of us?” The smaller person asked cautiously.

“No,” Keith growled before meeting a blinding light in front of them.

_ The Garrison _ , Keith thought as he started the engine. The bike caught wind and Keith steered it away from the, understandably, pissed Garrison force.

After a few feet the smaller person asked: “Why am I holding this guy?”

“Hey, we did all fit!” The larger boy realized.

Keith rolled his eyes at the people on the bike.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Lance complained.

“We can toss out some non essential weight,” Keith suggested in a dull voice.

“Oh right!” Then Lance realized. “Okay, so that was an insult. I get it-”

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Keith looked over his shoulder, yelling: “Big man, lean left!”

With a smidge of gravity, the bigger boys help and Keith’s willpower to steer this thing with five people on it’s back, they narrowly escaped the cars that were closing in on them.

One of the Garrisons’ cars flipped.

“Aw man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He’s fine.”

“Big man, lean right!” Keith commanded which lead the three Garrison cadets screaming as the bike leaned right and jumped over a cliff.

They managed to lose one of the cars but they still had  _ one _ chasing after them. Then, the bigger boy started to speak again.

“Guys?” He stammered. “Is that a cliff up ahead?”

“Oh, no, no, no!” Lance called out as his eyes landed on the steep cliff before them.

Keith lowered his body closer to the machine, smirking before answering.

“Yup.”

That led the three cadets to begin screaming ‘No!’ yet again. Then they were flying, losing the last car. As they were falling Lance called out, in a very anxious voice: “What are you doing? You’re going to kill us all!” To him to which he yelled: “Shut up and trust me!” Back to the boy. Then, just as they were closing in on the ground, Keith pulled the bike up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed the Kangst (Keith angst) in this chapter and I'm so sorry for not including Klance that much however, I will write about them for the future canon which will NOT follow the paladins to season 8. We don't speak about season 8 in this house. No, not today. If you get where that lyric comes from, you get a golden star from me! XD
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	6. A Different Kind of Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arts class turns... very interesting.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo, there might be a slight... intense make-out scene.
> 
> Enjoy! : )

“Wake up  _ mijo! _ You’re gonna be late for school!”

Lance groaned but opened his eyes to meet the stinging sunshine. He threw a hasty look at the alarm but he had to do a double take because-  _ Holy shit _ , he was so late! Lance threw the covers off of him before flying out of bed. He sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom he shared with his older siblings Marco and Rachel. Inside he found aforementioned siblings getting ready for the day. Marco was trying to style his long and dark hair while Rachel, who’d already fixed her dark mane, was curling her long eyelashes. Lance was about to throw off his shirt when his sister decided to ruin his already stressful day.

“Lance, were leaving in like thirty minutes,” Rachel deadpanned. “With the time it’ll take you to shower  _ and _ get dressed, school will have already started.”

“Shut it Rach!” Lance growled, jumping into the shower and pulling the curtain closed.

He stepped out of his pyjamas and threw the t-shirt and pants on the floor of the bathroom. He heard a screech from the other side.

“Lance you fucking asshole!” Rachel exclaimed.

“Language!” Their father yelled from downstairs.

Rachel ignored their dad. “Your gross pants landed in my hair! Now I have to redo it, all thanks to you!”

“Sorry!” Lance replied, letting the water run down his shoulders.

Just to spite him, Rachel turned on the faucet. The formally warm water turned cold in a heartbeat. Lance let out a startled yelp. “Rachel!”

On the other side he could hear Marco chuckle while Rachel was almost laughing maniacally. Lance growled.

“I hate you both so much,” he muttered.

“We love you too little bro,” his siblings answered in unison.

Lance heard the bathroom close as they left. Barely ten minutes later (that’s gotta be some kind of a record for him!) he had a towel wrapped around his waist and was brushing his hair. He had no time for his normal morning routine but he  _ did _ have time for his anti-acne cream, he didn’t have to rinse it off since his skin absorbed it. After putting it on, he picked up his pyjamas and threw it in the blue hamper in his room before throwing his closet open, frantically looking for some kind of clothing. Lance chose a white t-shirt with blue print saying: ‘A whole new world’ in big bold letters, a pair of jeans and a pair of turquoise socks with bananas on. He threw on the clothes as he heard his mother calling for him.

Lance practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, scaring the shit out of his brother.

“ _ Mierda _ Lance!” Marco cried.

“Language,” their mother Rosa McClain warned.

“ _ Lo siento Mamí _ ,” Marco apologized.

She nodded at them before she continued packing their lunch boxes. Their father was brushing his teeth as the downstairs bathroom was occupied by Rachel. Lance picked up an apple and chewed it down before running upstairs again to brush his teeth.

Downstairs, his family was putting on their coats and shoes. Soon, all of them (except Lance) was out the door. Lance sat down at the last step of the stairs, pulling on his shoes and jacket. He threw his black and blue backpack over his shoulder and pulled out his keys from one of the jackets’ pockets. He turned on their burglar alarm before running out of the house and locking the door.

“Hurry up slowpoke!” Marco teased.

“Marco,” their parents warned in unison.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he held the door open for his baby brother.

Lance was the youngest child of the McClain clan which always entailed that he had was doomed to sit in the middle of the car. Lance did have two older siblings named Luis and Veronica but both were adults and didn’t live at home anymore. While growing up, Lance had shared a room with Marco while Veronica and Rachel had shared a room and Luis had his own, being the oldest did have its perks. After Luis moved out for collage, Ronnie had taken over his room but after she also moved out for university and Marco got her room, the youngest McClains had gotten their own rooms. Luis, his wife Lisa and their children Nadia and Sylvio lived in a town about an hour from their house while Veronica lived overseas with her girlfriend Axca Kogane.

Lance growled. Kogane. Ko-ga-ne.  _ Kogane _ . It’s not like he had any problems with the name, it was just the people owning the rights to that name that he had an issue with. Especially  _ one _ of the family members. Texas, Krolia, Shiro and Acxa Shirogane-Kogane were all fine. It was the youngest he had a problem with. Keith. Ugh, Keith.

Keith Kogane. Lance’s (self proclaimed) rival. He was an absolute asshole, always trying to one up him, never seemed to remember who Lance was. Was Lance still salty about an incident in middle school? Perhaps. It didn’t help the fact that the guy was hot with his pretty violet eyes, sharp features and long raven black hair, which Lance claimed to be a mullet but Keith still managed to make it look good! It made him even more infuriating! The guy also wore black, black and nothing but black every. Goddamn. Day. Okay, maybe he occasionally wore something red which just made him look better-

...

_ Don't. Tell. Keith! _

Anyways, it didn’t matter that Keith didn’t know who Lance was in middle school because he sure as hell knew who he was now. The two had the same classes in every subject which lead them to constantly bicker, insult and challenge each other to the point at which even the teachers seemed to notice which lead them to  _ never _ pair the two together for any project. Unfortunately for the two of them, their new art teacher (who had no idea about their rivalry because both had been relatively quiet for their Art classes) had paired them together for a project. The two boys had protested, a lot at that, but the decision was final: the two were to work together for their final project which they still (after  _ weeks _ ) had no idea what to make it about. They always ended up fighting about the project instead of working on it. Ugh…

Lance was shook out of his thoughts as they arrived in front of Altea High School, where Lance went as a junior, Rachel went as a senior and their mother worked as a Spanish and History teacher. Garrison University, where Marco studied, and their dad’s work was in the more busy part of the city which meant that Mr. McClain had to drop them off before work and pick them up after school. Since Mrs. McClain had classes to teach and Lance and Rachel’s classes ended different hours, it was either walk home alone or wait for their dad to come pick them up together.

The McClains’ spilled out of the car, waving goodbye to Marco and Mr. McClain and as the car drove off Rosa, Rachel and Lance McClain entered the building.

He approached his locker to get his books.

“Lance!” A voice called out behind him as his back was hit with a small object of weight.

He felt a pair of short legs wrapping themselves around his waist and a pair of arms wrapping around his neck which made him chuckle. He saw a glimpse of a pair of green converse before the person let him go.

“Good morning Pidge.”

Pidge Holt climbed off his back. When Lance turned he was faced with Pidge and Hunk. Pidge was holding their backpack and jumping up and down, dressed in blue overalls with a green sweater tucked underneath. Hunk was resting his elbow against a locker, dressed in a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

Lance chuckled at the jumping Pidgeon. “And how many coffees have you had today Pidgey?”

“Shut up Sharpshooter!” They basically screamed in his ear. “Don’t call me that!”

“Calm down Pidge,” Hunk said, slightly exasperated as he laid a hand on their shoulder. “Anyways, you’re almost late for class.”

“Yeah sorry about that, overslept,” Lance replied sheepishly as the trio started walking to class.

* * *

Arts class. The last class of the day. Pidge and Hunk had already headed home as their classes were done for the day. Lance was strolling to his favorite class. Even though it was his favorite class, he got anxious from seeing his rival. Speaking of Keith... Mullet was standing outside the closed classroom door, arms crossed across his chest and a frown decorating his attractive face ( _ As always _ , Lance thought). Their teacher Miss Altea opened the door for them to enter, her luscious silver hair pulled up into a messy bun and turquoise eyes sparkling.

“Good afternoon everyone!” She said in a cheery voice.

When Keith’s sharp, violet eyes fell on Lance he rolled his eyes. Lance followed suit before stalking past him into the classroom. He sat down at their shared desk, backpack hitting the floor as he shoved his face into his arms that rested on the table.

Lance heard a thud next to him. He didn’t bother to look up since he already knew it was Keith. Lance blocked out Allura’s role call and introduction to their daily plan for class, instead focusing on the rain that had started to smarter against the windows of the classroom. In the end, Lance felt something poking his ribs.

“C’mon,” Keith began in a expressionless tone. “Let’s find an empty classroom and get this over with.”

Lance sat up, frowned and threw his bag over his shoulder before following Keith out of the classroom. They stalked down the hall in awkward silence, looking for an empty room. When they found one, their bags were carelessly thrown across the room. Lance slammed the door shut as Keith walked further into the empty classroom and sunk down on a bench. Lance hesitated before sitting down next to Keith.

After a tick, Keith opened his mouth.

“So do you just wanna cut the chase and start fighting about what to do?” He asked, exasperated.

Lance sighed before shaking his head. “C’mon Keith, we're seventeen. Aren't we supposed to be adults by now?”

Keith shrugged. “Well for starters, an adult won't call you insulting nicknames.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Shut it Mullet.”

“Don’t call me that,” Keith growled.

“Why don’t you make me?” Lance challenged.

Keith whipped his head around. Lance could've sworn he saw a subtle blush spread across Keith’s face. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Keith murmured.

Then Lance came up with a brilliant idea.

“I have an idea!” He announced.

“What?”

“How about we set up an easel and prepare paint? Maybe inspiration will strike!”

“That won’t work,” Keith deadpanned.

“You got a better idea?”

Keith didn't answer which meant that he didn't.

Lance sighed and left his seat to get painting equipment from their classroom for set up.

In about the span of ten minutes, the two had set up an easel with protective paper underneath, rolled up their sleeves and gathered enough paint to last a lifetime. That left them to stare at an empty canvas.

“What now?” Keith thought out loud.

Lance shrugged. “We draw anything.”

Keith quirked a brow. ”Anything?” He echoed.

”Anything.”

Keith broke the intense stare first, dipping his fingers in blue paint. Lance followed suit but instead of blue paint, he chose red. With fingers drooping paint, the two began to draw on the canvas. After a while, Lance drew something... else.

Keith quirked a brow. ”Is that a dick?”

Lance snorted. ”So what if it is?”

Keith rolled his eyes. ”You’re so damn immature.”

”Shut it Mullet!”

Keith let out a frustrated groan. Lance smiled wickedly and dipped his fingers in more red paint... and covered Keith’s black shirt with it! Keith let out a surprised gasp as he turned to Lance.

”What the  **fuck** is your problem?” Keith shrieked. ”What are you? Five?”

“Six actually,” Lance laughed. ”Calm down Kogane, it’s just a little paint.”

”Oh yeah? Just a little paint?”

Keith dipped his hand in blue paint and smeared it onto Lance’s shirt. ”Ha!”

”My shirt is  **white** you asshat!” He cried.

”Suits you right,” Keith smirked.

Lance was fuming.

”Mullet!”

”Drama queen!”

Lance gasped before firing: ”Asshole!”

”Dickhead!”

Lance didn’t know who moved first but then the their lips crashed together in a  _ very _ sloppy kiss. Lance was a bit taller than Keith which forced Lance to lean down for better access. He cupped the shorter boys chin upwards and grazed Keith’s lip with his teeth. Surprisingly, Keith allowed him. Lance’s tongue grazed Keith’s which subtracted a moan from the hollow of Keith’s throat. Then Lance found himself backed against a wall, Keith’s arms roaming his sides. They broke the kiss, panting.

Keith looked up from underneath relaxed eyebrows with violet, droopy eyes.

“Shut the hell up Lance,” he said in an incredibly sexy voice.

Lance gulped before regaining the small smudge of confidence he had left.

“Why don’t you make me,” He dared.

Keith smirked which made Lance’s knees weak. “With pleasure.”

Lance leaned into Keith’s lips and was about to break away when Keith beat him to it. He broke away and Lance whined. Keith smirked again before blowing some air beneath Lance’s ear, making him shiver. Then he pressed kisses down Lance’s throat, biting down on the spots he kissed.

_ That’s definitely gonna leave a mark _ , Lance thought.

His train of thought was happily interrupted when Keith licked on the spots he’d bitten. Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a much appreciated moan. Keith chuckled. Lance’s eyes snapped open and flipped their position. He smirked at Keith’s baffled expression before kissing him. He bit Keith’s lip which drew a deep moan from the boy. Then he felt Keith’s hand roaming underneath his shirt.

Alarms went off in Lance’s head.  **Alert! Alert! Uncharted territory!**

It made Lance break away from Keith.

“We-we need to stop,” Lance stuttered.

Keith tipped his head to the side, eyes wide and lips a little red. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I-I...” Lance stuttered. “I haven’t done anything-”

“-like this before,” Keith finished before smiling a fond smile. “It’s alright. I haven't either.”

Lance was baffled. “Really?”

Keith huffed a laugh. “Yeah."

Lance sighed, relieved.

"But," Keith continued. "How about we ex-explore it to-together?"

Lance swallowed, throat dry. He nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, I'm trying but I'm also exhausted from school. :' )
> 
> Can't wait for this school year to be over.
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	7. Never Meant to be Yours (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone hates me. I’m part of a race that destroyed Altea’s solar system, destroyed Allura and Coran’s home. Maybe it would just be better if I-”
> 
> Keith interrupted his train of thought to catch his breath.
> 
> “If you what?” Lance prompted.
> 
> “-if I just disappeared,” Keith whispered.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** WARNING! Suicidal thoughts! Low key sexual tension as well but when haven't I included that before [insert confident emoji] **

The bot’s sword clashed against Keith’s. He felt the bot use their automatic strength against him but as he strained his muscles he managed to disarm the bot, sword flying across the room. Keith wiped away sweat with the back of his fingerless gloved hand.

“End training sequence!” He called out to the computer.

The bot disappeared. Keith sighed as he deactivated his bayard. He found his water bottle on the floor but as he picked it up to drink from it, he discovered that it was empty. Throat dry, Keith groaned.

He grabbed his red jacket before he exited the training deck and headed for the kitchen. His muscles were sore from training most of the day and his eyes were tired. As if he was in a trance he walked into the kitchen and to the sink, filling it to the brim with water. He gauzed down most of the water bottles contents, feeling a lot of it spilling onto his shirt. When it was empty Keith filled it again before closing the lid. A hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump.

“What the fuck!” He yelped as he whipped around.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Hunk asked.

Unsurprisingly, Lance was with him. Keith could be wrong, but he could’ve  _ sworn _ there was a blush covering his freckled cheeks.

“Yeah I’m fine, just tired,” Keith replied.

He set down his water bottle down on the counter and took the hair tie resting around his wrist and tied his black hair up before grabbing the bottle behind him and drinking. He felt Hunk and Lance's eyes on him, specifically Lance's, burning into his back. Keith felt a flush creeping up his neck. Weird. With a blink Keith was out the door, leaving Lance and Hunk behind. He could’ve  _ sworn _ he heard Lance beginning to gush to Hunk about something inaudible. Keith ignored whatever they were, loudly, discussing as he headed back to the training deck but before he could reach the training deck, the alarms blasted throughout the halls of the castle.

“Paladins! To the bridge,  _ right NOW _ !” Came Allura’s voice.

Keith groaned in frustration as he slid his jacket on, drank some more water and started walking to the bridge.

 

Bullshit. Absolute bullshit!

Galra.  _ Galra _ .

Keith couldn’t believe it. He was Galra. A mother, effing,  _ Galra _ ! The race that destroyed the Princesses solar system and all of her people. She was gonna  _ hate _ him!

Keith’s knuckles turned white as he clung to the knife- sword. The Marmorian suit was suffocating him and the glances he received from Shiro, Kolivan and the other Blades weren’t helping. He couldn’t be there. He  _ couldn’t _ .

Keith turned his back to them and ran out of the room. He ran and ran and ran. Ran until he was faced with the red lion. His rock. A weird sense of calm washed over him when Red lowered her head to him, unhinging her jaw and letting him run inside.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he begun to rip the suit off his body and change into his paladin armour. The sword he held shrunk into a knife. Keith cast a quick glance at the blade before throwing it into the metallic wall.

Keith was breathing heavily. He changed into everything but his chestplate and helmet before he curled up with his feet on the seat, arms wrapped around his legs. Keith buried his face in his knees but he wouldn’t allow himself to cry. He  _ couldn’t _ .

Keith didn’t know how long he sat in the cockpit. That is until Shiro came waltzing into the room. A firm hand was settled on Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

Keith buried his face deeper in his knees.

“Not in the mood for talking? I get it. I just wanted to tell you that I’ve got a message from the castle about our whereabouts. Anyway, Kolivan is ready. I think we should head back.”

Keith only nodded in response. Shiro patted his shoulder before leaving the cockpit and heading for his own lion. Keith dressed in the rest of his armor before grabbing the handles and following Shiro back to the castle.

 

Everything. Was.  _ Fucking _ . Dead. Quiet.

Literally  _ everyone _ was staring at Keith, Shiro and Kolivan. Almost glaring. The teams’ shifted their uncomfortable gazes from Shiro to Keith to Kolivan, considering the words that just had left Shiro’s lips. Keith. Galran.

“Oh,” Allura broke the tension. “Those news are certainly... surprising.”

“Certainly,” Coran assured.

The Garrison trio stared at very interesting spots on the floor, not wanting to be part of the conversation. When they realized that they didn’t have to be apart of the conversation they all made up excuses to do something else. After the door slid closed, Allura turned to Kolivan.

“And what exactly  _ is _ the Blade of Marmora?”

“The Blade of Marmora is an organisation, dedicated to defeat Zarkon-” Kolivan explained.

As he talked, Allura’s glare shifted to Keith. She narrowed his eyes at him. Keith was the one who broke eye contact first, glaring at the ground.

“I should head to the pods or, whatever,” Keith mumbled before he stalked out of the room.

The doors slid shut behind him. Keith walked. Until he started jogging, until he started sprinting, until he was flying down the halls towards his room. Then he was inside, door sliding shut behind him. He leaned against the wall, eyes sewing shut. He gripped at his hair, sliding down the wall and buried his face in his hands. He swallowed the lump he had lodged in his throat. And that’s when hot tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Everything, absolutely  _ everything _ , had gone to shit. Everyone on the team hated the Galra, which meant that they hated Keith. Maybe the team would be so much better and happier if he just... left? Disappeared? Forever. That just made the tears  _ rush _ down his face instead.

Then there was a knock at the door. Keith’s head whipped up.

Knock, knock.

There it was again.

Keith swiped the tears away with the back of his hand. Who could be behind that door?  _ Probably Shiro _ , Keith thought as he cleared his throat.

“Come in.”

His voice was hoarse but it would have to do. The door slid open to reveal-

“Lance?”

Lance was in (almost) full paladin armor, his green bomber jacket resting around his shoulders.

“Hey man,” he sighed.

Keith realized that Lance must’ve seen him storming past or something. Keith crossed his arms across his chest.

“What do you want?” Keith deadpanned.

“What? Can’t I just be here to be here? You know Keith, that’s really rude for you to assume-” Lance was rambling.

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith interrupted his rambling, making Lance shut the hell up. “What  _ is _ it?”

Lance swallowed as he met Keith’s eyes. Keith had to squint but was- was Lance  _ blushing _ ?

_ No way! _ Keith’s mind argued.  _ He  _ can’t  _ be blushing, it’s just not possible for him to do when he’s talking to me. _

“I just-” Lance was fumbling with a loose thread on his jacket. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Keith’s heart bursted at Lance’s sincerity and his stomach erupted in butterflies. What was happening?

“Uh, thanks?”

An awkward silence settled over them in the room. Keith was avoiding Lances gaze and he was sure that Lance was doing the same.

“So-” Lance interrupted the tension. “Are you?”

“Hm?” Keith met Lance’s blue eyes. “Am I what?”

“Okay?”

Keith’s breath catched in his throat when he gazed into Lance’s eyes. They were so  _ beautiful _ . That’s the word Keith sought. How had Keith not noticed this before? Lance’s eyes reminded him of earth’s blue oceans, mixed with the color of the sky on a clear day. He felt like he could gaze into them forever.

“Keith?” Lance broke Keith out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Keith started blushing like mad, realizing he’d been staring. Thankfully, his room was dark. But if he could see Lance blush, did that mean that Lance could see him blush as well?

Keith willed the blush away. What was happening? It didn’t help when Lance reached out and let his hand rest on Keith’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Keith shook Lance’s hand off of him. “Just tired.”

“Really?” Lance’s voice was soft but his stare was stern. “Are you okay?”

Somehow, Keith couldn’t bring himself to lie to Lance. “No, I’m not.”

The last drop was when Lance whispered ‘Oh Keith’ which made the tears return. Keith felt his knees give up and he sunk into the floor. Lance followed, hesitating hand creating reassuring circles on Keith’s back. It wasn’t enough for Keith. Crossing every line he’d ever set up, Keith buried his face in Lance’s chest and wrapping his arms around Lance’s middle. Lance tensed up at the embrace before sinking into it. His arms came up to rest around Keith’s shoulders, tucking him in.

“Everyone hates me,” Keith sobbed. “Everyone hates me. I’m part of a race that  _ destroyed _ Altea’s solar system, destroyed Allura and Coran’s home. Maybe it would just be better if I-”

Keith interrupted his train of thought to catch his breath.

“If you what?” Lance prompted.

“-if I just disappeared,” Keith whispered.

He felt Lance shift, pushing Keith away. “What!”

“If I died or something.”

Lance started shaking Keith, panicking. “No!” His voice was frantic. “Don’t you  _ dare _ ever think that! No one hates you. And if they claim they do, I’ll kick their asses!”

Keith laughed. It was small, barely there but it seemed like confirmation enough for Lance.

“You are so important, to the team. To-” Lance broke off before whispering. “-to  _ me _ .”

Keith’s heart lurked at the last word. He was important to Lance?  _ Lance _ of all people!

“What?” Keith’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Please Keith,” Lance pleaded, hand coming up to rest on Keith’s cheek.

Lance had started to cry as well. “You are so important. I can’t imagine my life without you. Please don’t think like that. You being gone wouldn’t solve anything. The others may be mad or shocked right now but I  _ swear _ it’ll pass. It’ll be like-” He catched his breath as if the next words were about to hurt. “- like before.”

Keith hadn’t noticed when the tears had stopped. He also hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. Keith started blushing as he examined Lances face. Blue eyes brimmed with tears, dirty tear tracks drying on his cheeks, lips swollen from teeth worrying-

_ SCREECH! _

Woah, woah, woah, slow down! Wait what? Why was Keith staring at Lance’s lips?

Keith's gazed snapped to Lances eyes. Lance was blushing.  _ Shit he must’ve noticed me staring like a fucking creep _ , Keith thought frantically.

Lance cleared his throat. “Uh, anyway-”

Keith mourned the loss of Lance’s embrace when they both stood up.

“-anyway. Thanks for stopping by.” Keith followed Lance to the door.

“Well thanks for opening up about... you know,” Lance replied, avoiding Keith’s gaze.

Keith nodded, sending Lance a small smile which was returned. Keith felt like he should say something as Lance turned away.

“Hey Lance?”

Lance hummed as he turned around.

Suddenly, Keith didn’t know what to say. Lance’s gaze weighed down on him, expecting him to speak.

“I-”

_ -think I like you _ .

“Thank you so much-”

_ -please don’t leave me alone with my thoughts _ .

“If you ever want to vent or something, I’m here-”

_ -stay _ .

“Anytime Mullet.” Lance gave Keith a warm smile which made his stomach erupt in butterflies. “I’ll take you up on that.”

With that, Lance turned around again and strolled down the hallway. Keith watched him leave, heart aching.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Were halfway through now :'(.
> 
> This is part 2 of three of the canon AU. It was supposed to be the Pining AU but it became like 75% angst and 25% pining.
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	8. Hey There Demons. It’s Us, Ya Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith Kogane and Lance McClain are the hosts of a ghost hunting... thing. Keith is a firm believer of the supernatural, but not afraid while Lance... He's skeptic to say the least but very afraid of the unknown.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I've got some time to kill. School is finished but I'm currently sick :, (.  
> Will I write more and update multiple times a day to catch up? Probably (hopefully).  
> Will the chapters be shorter? Probably.  
> Will the work be confusing and messy? Probably that too :, (.  
> Although, I hope that this chapter isn't that confusing, storyline wise. This part has a more on an all knowing P.O.V.
> 
> In this chapter, Keith and Lance are based on the hosts of Buzzfeed Unsolved with quotes from some of their more famous Supernatural episodes. You don't have to watch the show (although I do recommend it) to understand this chapter (I hope). It basically consists of two guys (named Ryan and Shane) who hunts for ghosts... that's it. Anyway, this chapter is more dialogue than it is storyline.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance walked into the office, a little spring in his step with a cup of black coffee in hand. Today was the day when he and Keith visited one of the most haunted places in the US. Lance would lie if he said that he wasn’t nervous but he’d at least have Keith. Sigh, Keith Kogane. Lance’s best friend and, somewhat insufferable... boyfriend? Lance was still confused about that part. They definitely had some kind of tension between them but they hadn’t had ‘the talk’ ( _ oh damn, that cheesy _ , Lance thought and cringed) yet. The point was that Lance didn’t know where they stood and he didn’t think Keith did either.

Lance took a sip of his coffee, letting the warm drink sipper down his throat as he settled down at his desk. Pidge’s brown mop of hair popped up in front of his desk.

“Yo McClain,” they waved him over.

He set his bag down before joining them.

“What’s up?”

Pidge turned their spinning chair to face their laptop. They pulled up a picture from google. It was a house. Not just any house: the Castle of Lions. Even by just looking at the damn picture sent shivers running up Lance’s spine.

“Why are you showing me this?” He asked.

“To show you,” Pidge spun around. “What you’re in for-”

Lance nodded slowly.

“With your  _ boyfriend _ ,” they teased.

Lance stuttered over his words, blush rushing up his cheeks and tinting his ears.

“Ke-Keith’s not my boyfriend!” he exclaimed. “He’s just my-” Lance couldn’t find the right words for the situation.

Pidge smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“-my very close personal friend!”

“Suuuuuuuuuuure.” Pidge spun around to their computer as Lance stuck his nose in the air and marched back to his desk.

“Stupid Pidge,” he mumbled. “Stupid Keit-”

Lance didn’t get to finish the sentence as Keith walked into the office. Lance stopped mid step and stumbled to find footing which unfortunately caught Keith’s attention as a small sip of coffee flew out of his cup and splattered on the floor. Keith’s eyes fell on the brown stain on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at Lance.

“Why did you throw coffee on the floor?” he asked as he set down his black shoulder bag on his chair.

“Wha-” Lance’s hand came to rest on his chest. “ _ Throw _ ?! I’d never ‘throw’ anything! I  _ spilled _ . Spilled, Keith!” Lance explained.

Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever,” he sighed as he walked around his desk.

Lance put down his coffee cup on his desk and faced Keith.

“Hey,” he whispered and reached out a hand to gently touch Keith’s cheek.

“Hey,” Keith smiled, eyes sparkling like stars as he rested a hand at Lance’s nape.

Lance bent down and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips.

“Yeah, totally not your boyfriend,” Pidge loudly spoke from behind.

“Shut up Pidge,” they both said.

* * *

After an exhausting plane ride, the production group spent a day of resting up at the hotel. About 23:00 hrs, the team was assembled. Beside Lance and Keith was their director Coran, their producer Allura, light and sound people Hunk and Pidge and their camera man Shiro. Lance was untangling a few of Keith’s locks with his fingers while the others were getting ready for shooting.

“And we’re rolling in 3… 2… 1,” Allura counted down, British accent rolling of the tip of her tongue. “Action!”

Lance and Keith spun around to face the camera in a matter of milliseconds.

“Welcome to another episode of Unsolved!” Keith begun, big and fake smile plastered on his face.

“Today we’re exporting the infamous Castle of Lions, a mansion rumored to be infested with a demon,” Lance announced, shivers running up and down his spine.

“Today our demon proofed friend Pidge Holt is joining us,” Keith admitted to the camera. “The only reason we think they're demon proof is because they’re actually a demon themselves,” he commented as Pidge jumped into frame.

“Hey guys!” They smiled and waved.

Keith turned to Lance. “You okay with this?”

Lance scoffed. “Of course Mullet. What, are you scared?”

Keith mumbled  something in Korean which Lance could only interpret as some sort of insult as Keith crossed his arms. Pidge laughed.

“Really Lance?” They said. “You're not scared at all?”

Golden eyes bore into ocean blue and Lance cowered from their gaze and sighed in defeat.

“Okay fine!” He threw his arms in the air. “I'm terrified! There could be an actual  _ demon  _ inside, Pidge! A demon!”

Keith snorted behind them. “Naww Lance,” he laughed. “It’s okay, we’ll protect you.”

“ _ Mierda _ ,” Lance swore in Spanish.

“I heard that,” Keith said over his shoulder as they entered the mansion.

“I hate this,” Lance stuttered when they entered a dark hallway.

“This is sorta beautiful,” Keith awed.

Oh God was it dark in there! Lance backed to the door just to crash with the camera.

“Sorry Shiro!” He squealed.

Shiro waved in dismissal.

“Hey ghouls, the boys are here!” Keith called out to the dark room.

Nothing answered, obviously. Lance felt a little more at ease when he strained his eyes in the darkness and found a small sitting room with a couch, two armchairs, a few lamps and a coffee table. He and Keith settled down on the couch while Pidge sat down on one of the armchairs.

“Let's go over some of the haunting of this house.” Lance begun. “Visitors and employees claim that doors lock themselves shut, shadows follow you-” he explained.

“Shadows do tend to follow you,” Pidge deadpanned.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“The castle is supposed to be haunted by Count Alfor of Altea that lived here during the 1850s,” Keith read from his phone. “The Count was apparently obsessed with finding proof of demon- and ghost activity which drove him to open multiple portals within the house to try to talk with his dead daughter, a ghost that is supposed to haunt the mansion as well. After his daughter’s mysterious death, her favorite doll was left behind. It lead the count to start collecting dolls as memory of his dead daughter.

“The basement is the place where he supposedly held seances to communicate with spirits which might have released something more sinister. There is a pentagram down there that the new tenants haven't been able to remove.

“Another room that is supposedly haunted is the nursery where the count kept the dolls-”

“He probably fucks the dolls - can I say that?” Pidge stated, examining their nails.

“Wha-” Lance wheezed. “I thought you would have like some respect for this place, but-”

“Nope,” Keith interrupted. “Went in straight with ‘he fucks the dolls’.”

“I’m- I’m with Pidge on this-” Lance admitted.

“This is getting way off track!” Keith laughed.

“Sorry, okay!” Pidge wheezed.

Keith continued. “The Count gained a lot of enemies during his time and one fateful night, one of said enemies broke into the mansion and slit his throat-”

“JESUS CHRIST! If you guys slit my throat tonight I’m gonna have a hard time forgiving you for that,” Pidge warned.

“Will you haunt us for the rest of our lives?” Keith asked.

“No, ‘cause I’ll be dead,” Pidge stated.

“Well then…” Lance shrugged.

“Ghosts aren’t real.”

“Oh okay.” Keith said, accepting Pidge’s statement. “Fair enough.”

Lance urged Keith to continue.

“Anyway,” Keith continued to read. “Beside the Count and his daughter-”

“And a possible demon,” Lance muttered under his breath.

Keith ignored him. “-the daughter’s nanny is also supposed to haunt the facility, organizing and cleaning the nursery-”

”I’d be a pleasant ghost,” Lance stated, interrupting Keith  _ again _ .

”Yeah?” Pidge joined in.

”Yeah, I’d like, pour people tea and stuff like that.”

“What?” Keith deadpanned.

“Or I’d do chores around the house. They’d be like: ’Woah, all my laundry is folded. How about that? Thanks Lance!’ And I’d tip my hat and tap dance out of the room,” he explained.

Keith wheezed. “You sound fun.”

“Yeah, right! Doesn't that sound great? Wouldn't you like to be haunted by me? Anyway, continue Keith.”

Keith smiled but raised his phone to his face again. “A security guard who worked a night shift was about to turn on the burglar alarm when he reportedly saw another little girl wearing period clothing and playing in the house. When the girl saw the guard, she smiled at him. The guard was so frightened that he bolted, setting off the alarm but when the police arrived at the sight, the apparition disappeared-

“How do you arrest a ghost? You can't. You handcuff them-” Keith pondered.

“I guess you'd have to be a ghost cop,” Lance suggested. ”You know what, I rescind what I said earlier. I won’t pour tea and uh, fold clothes, I’ll be a ghost cop.”

”Yeah, that’s actually badass,” Pidge admitted.

”Lance McClain:”

”GHOST COP!” The three exclaimed in unison.

”Doesn’t that sound nice?” Lance asked.

”That’s awesome!” Keith replied.

”I like that.”

”Yeah! But now, to the supposed demon-”

Lance shivered as Keith explained the being.

“A demon is a celectial being that rebelled against God,” Keith read, scrolling on his phone. “They can’t make humans act against their own will but they  _ can _ use their powers to manipulate and persuade the living to commit evil. Like with Adam and Eve,” he added. “Demons often presents themselves as, for example, children to convince humans-”

Lance’s attention caught on Keith's words when he explained how, before the daughter had died, she had an imaginary friend named Regan (who supposedly was the little girl the security guard saw). The records showed that the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress. She was supposedly the demon. However, records from the house explained that the only person named Regan that had lived in the mansion previously was a wealthy African-American woman.

“That demon’s racist!” Lance snapped. “He was like ‘oh, there was a-a black lady who lived here? Wait a minute... No I can’t haunt with that’.”

“Well demons-” Keith tried to explain but Lance wasn’t done.

“‘What about a little- a little white girl? A little blonde one, I’ll give her pigtails’,” Lance ranted.

“Demons don’t-” Keith tried but was interrupted again.

“Fuck that demon, he’s whitewashing the history of this house! He’s exactly what’s wrong with Hollywood!” Lance finished, pouting as he crossed his arms across his chest.

The room became quiet after Lance’s outburst. Lance was still pouting when Keith stopped twiddling his thumbs and rested one of his hands on Lance’s arm. Lance’s poor heart skipped a beat.

“Hey,” Keith begun in a soft voice. “You wanna start exploring?”

Lance nodded.

 

The flashlight flickered to light before Lance, revealing an empty and cold basement. The pentagram that previously was scorched on the ground, was just a black mark by now. Lance shivered as he turned to face Keith and Pidge.

“Oh fuck dude, I feel very weird,” Lance admitted. “I don’t like this at all.”

Pidge outright laughed while Keith giggled under his breath.

“Hey there demons. It’s us, ya bois,” Keith smirked at a terrified Lance. “We’re standing near your pentagram and it’s very dark.”

Pidge rested a flashlight on the floor next to the mark.

“If you wanna eat my heart, turn that light on,” Keith challenged.

When nothing happened, Keith huffed. “I think that demon is a wimp!”

“He’s lost his mind!” Lance said to the camera.

“You wanna lay on the pentagram?” Pidge asked Keith who shrugged and did as they suggested.

“Here we go!” Keith smiled as he laid on the pentagram.

“You’re out of your mind,” Lance deadpanned.

Keith ignored him.

“Rock’n’roll buckaroo!”

Nothing happened and Keith got even cockier. “If you want to eat my heart, turn that light on.”

His violet eyes fell on Lance and he smirked a wicked smile before continuing. “If you wanna eat Lance’s heart-”

“Don’t! S-stop putting me in your shit!” Lance squeaked.

“- Our old pal Lance McClain,” Keith continued, completely ignoring Lance as he yelled ‘stop’. “We’re a package deal!”

Quicker than lightning, the flashlight flickered to life, illuminating Lance’s horrified expression. Keith immediately started laughing at Lance. “Look Lance! Look at the light!”

“Damn it!” Lance was basically in cold sweat.

“Demon! We got ‘em!” Pidge raised a fisted hand in the air, victorious.

“Jesus christ,” Lance whispered, hands coming to rest on his knees.

“Turn that light off for us,” Pidge demanded. “Please, for Lance’s sake?”

The light flickered off, making Keith laugh and Lance scream.

”Oh no, no, no no! How the fuck is that possible!” he stuttered as he stared at the dark lens.

”Lance,” Keith wheezed. ”Lance they know!”

Lance felt like he was gonna be sick. He clutched his stomach as he almost felt his dinner rising in his throat. Lance scolded himself and forced the bile down.

“This is horrifying,” Coran mumbled to Allura who nodded vigorously.

“Indeed,” she replied.

Lance was pacing frantically around the room, saying: ‘Ho-ho-how do they know?!’ while Keith and Pidge were laughing on the ground.

Lance shook his head. “No. No, no, no, no, nope! I’m not doing this! Bye demons! You can fuck off!” He yelled as he stormed out of the basement, running up the stairs and out of the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? It was fun to write at least. But here's the million dollar question: did you understand the storyline :3??  
> This part was supposed to be about Memes/Vines and I think that 'hey there demons. its me, ya boi' counts. : )
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	9. Staring Death in the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, two captive teenagers confess their feelings towards each other while staring inevitable death in the face.
> 
> ** WARNING **
> 
> Gun violence and death threats.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it? Two chapters for today! This however was very short but there wasn't that much to it, just a horrifying experience that pushed two teenage boys together.
> 
> So this one shot is a bit... violent. It's based on a scene from the video game Until Dawn and Klance is based on Ashley and Chris, two teenagers who have major crushes on each other but the other doesn't know. This scene takes place in chapter 6 when the teens have been captured by the psycho and are tied up to chairs in a room. If you know the scene, then you know what's gonna happen >: ).
> 
> Also, I'm sorry Shiro stans.
> 
> Have fun!

Everything was black. Keith’s head was killing him. Where was he? And what. The. Hell. Happened?

His eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark room. He had to blink a couple of times before his violet eyes adjusted to the light.

He was in a basement, feet and one arm tied to a chair. Before him was a table. With a gun resting on top of it. A motherfucking gun. And above them was-

Great. Motherfucking fantastic. Two gigantic saws stared down at them, threatening to start sawing them in half.

Keith blinked a couple of times before glancing in front of him- Lance?!

The other teen was tied up at the wrists and the feet, head hanging and black eye decorating his beautiful face. Fury filled Keith’s entire body.

Lance? Oh fuck, was he even alive?! Keith hadn’t checked.

Keith started panicking. “Ohh. Shit… oh crap… Lance? LANCE!!

Lance stirred, eyebrows drawing together before blue eyes fluttered open. Keith’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at his crush. He was alive. Thank whatever God or universe that was out there!

Lance faced Keith, left eye barely opening. Keith realized that it must hurt like a bitch for Lance.

“Aw, Jesus, Lance - what did he do to you?” Keith spoke in a demanding voice.

“I think… he hit me…” Lance’s voice croaked.

That fucking psycho had  _ punched _ Lance! Lance!

“Shit. I’m gonna murder his fucking face off,” Keith decided, headache fading.

Lance was looking at their surroundings. “What is this?” He asked in a weak voice.

“This is him. This is the guy who killed Shiro-” Keith explained but was interrupted.

“No, Keith… Oh my God no!! Oh God… Keith,” Lance was mumbling frantically.

“You murdering piece of shit! You MONSTER!” Keith yelled, head whipping around the room in search of someone that wasn’t there.

“Look around!! We’re gonna die, Keith! - I don’t think I’m ready to die…” Lance cried.

“No-one is going to die,” Keith assured.

“I wish I could tell you… it’s just not fair!”

“What? … Tell me what?”

“It’s too late! Keith, what’s the point?!”

“Stop it, just say…”

“We’re always talking around it, and now, I mean, we’ve wasted everything!”

Keith’s heart ached. Could Lance feel the same about him? Keith Kogane, the loner at Voltron High with no friends except for his brother Shiro and Pidge.

Keith swallowed the lump that had settled in his throat. “Lance… none of it was wasted.”

Lance sniffled and met Keith’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

Keith took a deep, shaky breath. “Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time,” Keith confessed.

“What are you saying, Keith?” Hope lingered his voice.

“I’m sorry…” Tears leaked down Keith’s cheeks. “I should have told you how I felt.”

“Keith…!”

The teen ignored him. “Lance, I swear, when we get out of this-”

He didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence as the saw above them began functioning, slowly moving down on them.

“Oh shit!” Keith swore.

Lance started screaming. “AHH! No! Help, Keith!”

Keith hiccuped. “Lance-- I’ll get you out of this! I won’t let you die!

Lance screamed at the saw and started to sob when a distorted voice spoke through speakers that Keith couldn’t see.

“Hello there my special little subjects.”

“I’m so scared, Keith-”

“Aw, shit. Don’t be scared -”

“Oh, you should be, Lance,” the psycho spoke. “Because here’s the twist: Keith has made one fatal choice already today.”

Keith knew the psycho referred to earlier when he had to make a choice to save either Lance or Shiro. Shiro had been ripped to shreds. Keith swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

“Oh no… no…” Lance’s eyes fell on the gun.

“-and now he must make another,” the psycho announced. “Keith… you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Lance, or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can live! The choice is yours.”

Keith pressed his lips together and grabbed the gun, raising it to the ceiling and shooting at the saw. The psycho chuckled. “Don’t be so silly, Keith.”

Keith closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pointing the gun to his own jaw.

“Wait, stop,” Lance had stopped sobbing, pleading with Keith. “You can’t do it Keith, it should be me. You chose to save me before, let me choose this time… Let me choose to save you.”

Keith let out a broken sob. “Oh fuck!”

“If I do one last thing in my life let me do this! Keith, please.”

Keith pressed the mouth of the gun harder to his jaw.

“Oh God… No! Oh God…” Lance whined.

Keith pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith opened his eyes. Was he dead? The doors behind them was forced open, revealing a disheveled Hunk and a bruised Allura.

“Noo! No no no! Get away!!!” Lance roared at a mysterious figure, wearing overalls and a clown mask, that stalked into the room.

Keith pointed the gun at the psycho, shooting at least three times. The figure sighed and shook his head. “Oh Keith… Oh Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith,” the psycho spoke.

“What the fuck?!” Keith called out as he threw the gun on the ground.

“Oh you’ve heard of blanks before. I mean really?” the psycho mocked before removing his mask to reveal-

“... Shiro?” Keith’s voice was hollow.

His brother started laughing.

“Shrio!” Hunk and Allura exclaimed in unison.

“Oh, oh very good!” Shiro laughed, making everyone else uncomfortable and angry. “Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you’ve been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel?”

Allura ran to Keith to untie him while Hunk ran to Lance. Shiro continued. “Right? How does that feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my best friend and his sister got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn’t get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They’re gone!”

“I don’t know if you noticed this, Shiro,” Keith growled. “But none of us are laughing.”

Shiro widened his eyes. “Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on! It’s good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle! I mean, no tetail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Palvovian panic! And all the gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore!!! Fake bodies… I mean, God that shit was expensive! And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should’ve seen your faces.” Shiro threw out his arms. “Hook, line and sinker, for every little sinker!”

“Shiro…” Allura’s voice was weak. “Why are you doing this?”

“Don’t even ask this squirrelly little runt,” Keith spat. “He’s got no clue. He’s out of his fucking tree.”

“Well he’s definitely off his meds,” Lance mumbled.

Shiro let out a shaky breath. “Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the best medicine!”

“You’re done,” Keith said as he cautiously approached Shiro.

“Keith, he’s sick--” Allura tried.

“What?” Shiro interrupted. “Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations!”

“Wait what…?” Lance’s eyebrows drew together.

“Oh you better believe this little puppy is going viral ladies and germs,” Shiro laughed. “I mean we got unrequited love-” He looked to Keith and Lance. “ We got... we got blood! I don't think there's enough hard drives in China to count all the view we're gonna get, you guys.”

“What are you talking about you ass hat?” Hunk stood straight. “Shay IS FUCKING DEAD.”

The smile that had been decorating Shiro’s face vanished. “What?”

“Did you hear me?!” Hunk got closer. “Shay is dead, and YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!!!”

At the last word, Hunk - warm and nonviolent Hunk - punched Shiro, knocking him out cold.

They were all staring at Shiro’s unconscious body in disgust. Keith searched for Lance’s hand behind him. When he found Lance’s soft hand, they intertwined their fingers. Keith pressed a kiss to the back of Lance’s hand. Lance squeezed back.

“What now?” Allura breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehheh... This chapter definitely was a little bit angsty but if you thought this was angst, you haven't read the Angst AU yet (well of course you haven't read it yet, I haven't posted it.) Next part is their wedding!!!
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	10. The Road to I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance ponders on how he and his fiancé got to this point - from their first meeting to their first kiss.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeel* They're getting married!!!

Lance smoothed out his blue vest underneath his tuxedo. His reflection showed a nervous, brown haired and blue eyed guy wearing a black suit with a blue, embroidered vest. His eyes had dark circles underneath and his stomach had been spewing butterflies ever since last night - the only night in seven years that he hadn’t slept in the same bed as Keith.

He’d slept  _ very _ bad at his parents’ house while Keith had stayed at his mom’s house. Lance couldn’t imagine Keith getting enough sleep at all which Lance hadn’t either. Keith had called in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Lance had been able to calm him down over the phone and they’d been talking for hours until the sun ascended.

Lance pouted. He couldn’t imagine Keith didn’t have dark circles underneath his beautiful, violet eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Lance went to open it. Behind it, his sisters and future sister-in-law, Rachel McClain and Veronica and Axca Kogane-McClain stood waiting. After a beat of staring, Rachel broke the silence.

“Woah little bro. You do  **not** look like someone who’s getting married today,” she commented.

Lance groaned as he let them walk past him into the changing room.

“I know Rach!” he said as he closed the door after them. “I’m freaking out about things that could go wrong!”

“You’re not having second thoughts, right?” Axca asked. “‘Cause if you do-”

Lance waved dismissively. “No way! I’d never leave him - I love him, Axca. You know that.”

Axca sighed before resting a hand on Lance’s sagging shoulders. “Lance, listen.”

He looked Axca in the eye underneath lowered eyelids.

“Lance,” she began. “I guarantee you that Keith is just as nervous as you are. He might not be freaking out about centerpieces or whatever.” She glanced at Ronnie. “But I know my brother. He loves you so much, it’s actually sickening.”

Veronica snorted at her wife’s statement while Rachel giggled behind them. A small smile found its way onto Lance’s lips. “Thanks Axca.” Then he groaned. “I just wished that I could talk to him one last time before, you know.”

Axca nodded as Veronica took Lance’s hand in hers. “Yeah, we get that,” Ronnie assured.

After a tick, Rachel clapped her hands together. “Now let’s get some concealer for the dark circles.”

“Read my mind.” Veronica started digging in the pockets of her groomsmen suit, pulling out a box of concealer.

Lance raised an eyebrow at it. “Really Ronnie? You just go around with concealer in your pant pocket?”

“I’ve got mascara and lipstick too,” she replied. “You want some-”

“No!” Lance hit Ronnie’s manicured hand as she reached out with some lipstick to him.

She retracted her hand, laughing at her brother. He flipped her off as Rachel took the compactor of concealer out of her sister’s hand. As Rachel painted concealer underneath his eyes, Lance started thinking about the day him and Keith met.

  
  
  


_ Lance let out a shriek as Pidge dumped a bucket of water on his head. He was sunbathing in the park, minding his own  _ damn _ business, when Pidge ruined his day. _

_ “What the fuck Pidge!” _

_ They laughed as they put down the plastic bucket on the grass. Hunk who sat beside Lance gave Pidge a hurt expression. “Why Pidge?” _

_ “Sorry Hunk,” Pidge laughed. “It was meant for Lance but you sat beside him. Don’t take it personal, you were just in the crossfire.” _

_ “I’ll show you crossfire!” Lance cried out as he flew up from his spot on the picnic blanket. _

_ Pidge’s golden eyes widened when Lance begun chasing them around the park. At one point Lance lost Pidge. He jogged back to the empty bucket Pidge left. Lance smiled a wicked smile as he picked up the bucket and walked to the restroom to fill it with water. _

_ Now remember, his sunglasses made the world very dark and difficult for Lance to… find the  _ right  _ person. Instead of dumping a bucket on Pidge’s head, Lance might have - accidentally - dumped the bucket over a random boy. _

_ The boy shrieked and as he flew up from his spot, Lance realized his mistake. Especially since the boy was Keith Kogane, Lance’s classmate. Oops. _

_ “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Keith roared. _

_ “I-I’m so sorry!” Lance shrieked. “I thought you were someone else!” _

_ Keith huffed as he tried peeling off his soaked sweater. Lance really tried to not let his gaze linger as Keith pulled the black t-shirt off and- oh hello muscles! _

_ Keith pulled on his black hoodie before gathering his stuff. _

_ “Whatever,” he growled. “Don’t come near me again.” _

_ At least, now Lance knew that Keith Kogane was an asshole. _

  
  
  


The butterflies in Lance’s stomach started to really hurt at this point. He’d decided to take a walk in the park outside of the venue. Alone.

Lance took a deep breath as he kept his gaze on the grass. He could do this, he could do this,  _ he  _ **_could_ ** _ do this _ !

Lance tore his gaze from the ground when he heard voices to his left. His ocean blue eyes fell on Shiro and- oh no! Was that Keith?! It totally was! The two brothers’ were sitting in the white gazebo, dressed in tuxedos.

Lance let out a shriek and slapped a hand over his eyes. The brothers’ talking abruptly ended. Lance heard a ‘oh fuck’ from Keith and a ‘language’ followed right after.

Lance spun around and removed his hand from his face. “What are you doing here?” He called out to Keith.

“Uh, taking some air,” Keith phrased it like a question - why the hell was Keith phrasing it like that?

“Really?” Lance asked. “You weren’t planning on leaving, were you-”

“No fucking way!” Keith cried.

Shiro must’ve left. Lance felt Keith’s back press against his. Lance rested his head on Keith’s. “I’d never do that,” Keith said, voice quiet. “I love you too much.”

Lance felt a big weight remove itself from his chest. He let out a shaky breath. “I love you too,” he whispered. “So fucking much.”

Lance felt Keith let out a sigh. “Good.”

The fiancées stood outside for a few ticks, listening to the calm nature. It was a calm day in May. Birds chirped and a light breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees. Sun shone through the canopy as Lance threaded his fingers together with Keith’s.

“I really don’t want to wait,” Keith said, voice barely above a whisper.

Lance chuckled. “Me neither. Good thing that the… thing, is in like-” He checked his watch. “Ten minutes.”

Keith laughed. “Ten minutes too long.”

Lance nodded. When he realized that Keith couldn’t see him nodding, Lance said: “You’re right.”

“Did you just say I’m right?”

Lance giggled. “Don’t get used to it,” he warned.

Keith chuckled. Lance could physically  _ feel _ Keith roll his eyes at the same time. He guessed that it was one of the perks of knowing Keith for eight years.

Lance looked at his watch. “Five minutes.”

Keith let out a nervous laughter. “Do you realize how difficult it is for me to not turn around and kiss you right now?”

Lance laughed. “Save it for the ceremony, samurai.”

His fiancée huffed and Lance felt bad. “You know what? What if we keep our eyes closed?” he suggested.

“Oh, you’re on.”

Lance closed his eyes and tried to make a weird move to turn around. Finally, he knew he stood face to face with his fiancé. Lance’s hand came up to rest on Keith’s jaw before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his fiancé’s chapped lips. The butterflies in Lance’s stomach vanished.

Keith’s hand came to rest on Lance’s nape, deepening their kiss as Lance’s hand found Keith’s hip, pulling him closer. Their kiss was simple yet it felt like so much more, like a beginning.

Lance pulled away, forehead resting against Keith’s. “See you on the other side.”

* * *

Everything was perfect. Lance had to admit, it felt a little weird walking down the aisle to his groomsmen party. Veronica, Rachel and Hunk wore similar suits with purple vests. On Keith’s side, Shiro, Axca and Pidge stood, all wearing the same suits as Lance’s party, all wearing purple vests as well.

Lance kissed his mother and father on their cheeks before letting them sit down. Lance took a nervous step up on the podium. Keith stood with his mother Krolia stood underneath the archway. Lance’s eyes locked with Keith’s and the two shared a smile. Lance was in awe. Keith looked amazing in his tuxedo with a red vest underneath.

After what felt like forever to Lance, Keith stepped up on the podium, grabbing Lance’s hands.

“You look amazing,” Keith whispered.

“You too,” Lance smiled. “You ready?”

Keith smiled a smile that Lance would die for. “Yeah.”

“Lance,” their friend Allura - who was officiating - begun, big smile plastered on her face. “You ready to begin?”

Lance nodded, eyes never leaving Keith’s face. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat.

“‘Keith, there is no other person I’d rather spend my life with. I’ve gotta give you credit for putting up with me so far.’” Keith let out a teary laugh. “No don’t cry! If you do I’m gonna-” It was too late, Lance was already crying. “Whatever. ‘I love you. There is no one else like you. We might have gotten off at a bad start and I have no idea how you managed to fall in love with me - but just so you know - I started falling for you the second I,  _ accidentally, _ spilled water on you.’” That earned a laugh from the audience. “‘You’re my best friend and there is no one else on this goddamn planet that I could imagine to grow old with. Whether or not you like it, you’re my soulmate and I love you.’”

It begun getting difficult to speak for Lance - he’d been crying too much - but he made it. Keith swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“‘Lance, ever since the day we met - when you totally meant to spill water on me - I felt something. At first I thought it was hatred or something ‘cause I’d never had a crush before but after about a year of friendship, I realized that this feeling was something more that hatred or friendship ever could compete with and when I couldn’t hold it in anymore and told you. For some reason I can’t imagine, you felt the same and after a year of much necessary friendship we started dating. I can’t thank you enough for ever going out with me. I love you.’”

Lance wiped his tears.

“Lance Charles McClain, do you take Keith Akira Kogane?”

Lance nodded. “I do.”

“Keith Akira Kogane, do you take Lance Charles McClain?”

Keith smiled. “I do.”

“You may kiss.”

Keith rested a hand on Lance’s neck and pressed his lips to his husbands. Lance sniffled and blocked out the applauding in the background as he deepened the kiss by stroking a thumb over Keith’s cheekbone.

Everything was perfect.

 

Lance spun Keith around in a pirouette to which his husband laughed. Lance pulled Keith in again, hands resting on Keith’s waist while Keith’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“I love you so fucking much,” Lance whispered, eyes gazing into Keith’s violet eyes. “I can’t explain it.”

“I love you too.” Keith smiled as Lance lifted him up in the air and spun around.

Lance spun Keith around again as they danced under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like actually crying! Leave a comment and kudos below if you'd like. The next chapter is Angst. Oh happy day...
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	11. Failed Mission (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a mission goes wrong.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I realized that I've misspelled Acxa's name all along! How embarrassing! Aaaaaaand I suck at action scenes :/.  
> Anyway, this is the angst part.
> 
> Have fun. :/

Keith yawned while he pulled his black chestplate and helmet over his head. With his bayard by his side, Keith begun walking to the bridge, taking off in a sprint when Allura’s voice came through the speakers.

“Paladins! The Galra are attacking!”

Coran and Allura were both at the bridge by the time Keith arrived. He came to a halt when he saw what they were up against. It was  _ literally _ the biggest fleet Keith had ever seen in his life.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge rushed in behind him, dressed in their respective red, yellow and green paladin armor. Keith’s heart burst at the sight of Lance’s bed head. It was unbelievably cute. They hadn’t spoken of their… almost make out in Keith’s room since the event took place. Keith thought it was too awkward and he had a feeling Lance felt the same. Then Shiro was just gone. He disappeared, leaving Keith numb and only ever focusing on the mission at hand. Feelings had to wait.

But not speaking of his encounter with Lance didn’t stop Keith thoughts from taking over and feelings from growing. He’ll admit it - a crush isn’t even the right word to describe it. He was undeniably, in love with Lance. Not that he’d ever tell him.

Keith gave the group orders and they disbanded for their lions. Black’s hangar was dark - as usual - but glowing faintly purple when Keith rushed into the room. Up and into the lion he goes before shooting out of the Castle of Lions, the other paladins behind him and into battle.

 

PANG! BANG! BOOM!

The black lion shook from the wave of laser from the ion cannon. Keith gritted his teeth, knuckles growing white. Pidge’s voice came crackling through Keith’s helmet.

“We can’t hold them off any longer!”

Keith gripped the consoles and held on for dear life. He could hear how his teammates were struggling, trying to hold onto the last sliver of hope they had left. When Keith pried his eyes open he realized they were being chased. They needed to move quickly if they were gonna have any chance at all to escape.

“What do we do team leader?” Came Lance’s static voice over the com.

“I-I don't know,” Keith trembled. “I'm still new to this whole leadership thing!”

Three worried voices erupted through Keith's helmet: Allura’s, Pidge’s and Hunk’s. Lance was, surprisingly, quiet while other three spoke over each other. Hunk kept saying they were going to die while Allura scolded him for thinking that and Pidge tried to come up with a logical solution.

“Keith.”

Lance’s voice was quiet and pleading.

“Breathe.”

Keith doubted that anyone else heard Lance speak. He followed Lance’s instructions and as clean air rushed to his lungs, his head cleared up.

“We need to get on that ship,” he spoke, putting an end to the array of erratic voices over the radio.

“Roger that team leader.”

 

Keith and Lance had, in a span of a few doboshes, dropped off their lions at the castle before joining Hunk in his lion. The team decided to split up - Allura and Pidge attacking the ship from outside while Hunk dropped Keith and Lance off on it.

They jogged down an empty hallway. It was empty, light dim - dusting the walls and floors with purple.

Keith’s veins were pumping with adrenaline and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was about to go very wrong.

Lance pulled up the instructions from Pidge on his screen.

“Okay, we’re supposed to go left, right, left, left, right,” he instructed, voice low.

Keith nodded as they approached a corner. The uneasiness came creeping up his spine when he noticed the emptiness before them.

“Don’t you feel weird?” He asked Lance.

“No, why?”

“‘Cause there are no sentries here!” Keith hissed. “It feels like a trap.”

Lance didn’t say anything as they jogged down the hallway. Before Keith knew it, the pair stood in front of the sealed door. He pressed his hand against the scanner, doors sliding open a few ticks later.

Walking into the room, Keith felt that something was definitely wrong. Especially when the doors slammed together behind them. Lance ran to the door, trying to open it but it wouldn’t budge. The light went out in the room and Keith activated his bayard.

“Keith!” Lance hissed.

“Yeah?” He threw over his back.

Keith walked backwards, colliding with something. The object of said collision let out a yelp which lead Keith to the assumption that he’d found Lance.

“Jesus fuck!” Lance hissed. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Keith rolled his eyes, surprised when Lance said: “I can  _ feel _ you rolling your eyes at me.”

Keith suppressed a chuckle just as the room lit up. Keith whipped around, eyes settling on two of Lotor’s generals - Acxa and Narti.

Lance winced. “Aw come on!”

Pidge’s static voice cracked over the com. “Guys get out of there, it’s a trap!”

“No time for your Star Wars references Pidge!” Lance joked over the com.

Keith hit Lance’s arm with his bayard. “Don’t joke at a time like this!” He yelled as the bayard transformed.

 

The pair somehow managed to get out of the locked room. As they ran down the hallway Keith realized that they were being followed by Acxa and Narti. Keith picked up speed. “Run faster!” He yelled at Lance before he spoke into the comms. “Hunk we need pick up right now!”

Lance growled as he ran past Keith and into the hangar where the shuttles were.

“Lance start a pod!” Keith commanded. “I don’t think Hunk will be able to pick us up!”

“What gave it away!” Lance retorted sarcastically as he shot down a sentry, Acxa and Narti long gone.

“Just do it!”

Lance let out a exasperated sigh before following Keith’s orders, opening a pod, pulling off his helmet and throwing inside. Keith ripped off his helmet and threw it next to Lance’s, his raven hair sprouting everywhere.

With adrenaline pumping in his blood, Keith let himself loose on the sentries, slashing and literally  _ ripping _ them apart. Behind him, a shuttle roared to life.

“Keith!” Came Lance’s voice, distracting the black paladin.

Keith whipped around and catched a glimpse of Lance’s beautiful face before his own twisted into a surprised grimace, pain circulating throughout his body. When Lance’s face contorted into a fearful grimace and he let out a strangled scream, Keith realized he’d been shot by one of the sentries.

He pressed a hand to his abdomen, wincing when his hand came away with blood all over it. Keith’s legs gave out underneath him and his body met the metal floors. The adrenaline was wearing off and Keith just felt tired. Darkness edged the corners of his vision, gaze clearing when he heard lazer shooting from Lance’s bayard. He heard steps rushing to his side. Then his head was supported by a teary eyed Lance.

“Keith, oh my gosh!” His voice was frantic as he swept some of Keith’s bangs behind his ear. “It’s okay,” he reassured. “You’re gonna be okay. I swear to you that you are.”

Darkness began to prickle at the corners of Keith’s eyes and his eyelids felt like lead. They started drooping when Lance noticed.

“Keith?” he shook him. “Keith wake up! You-you can’t leave me here!”

Tears sprang from Lance’s eyes. “This isn’t fair!” He yelled and pounded his fist against the metal floor.

Keith was confused. “What is?” He managed to croak.

“This!” Lance clarified. “You dying! You can’t die! Not now! We were gonna do so much together! You can’t just leave me - I won’t let you!”

Now Keith was even more confused. “W-why?”

Lance’s lower lip trembled as tears streaked his face. “Because I love you.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. Then two. Then three.

“Wh-wha,” he croaked as hot tears escaped his eyes.

“I love you,” Lance repeated, voice barely above a whisper. “So much,” he admitted, pushing more of Keith’s bangs away from his face, locking it behind his ear before he continued. “It physically hurts being away from you but at the same time it hurts to be close to you too because you would never feel the same wa-”

Keith mustered up all the strength and courage he could manage, pulling Lance in to meet his lips. Keith tried to transmit everything he was feeling: the love, the pain, the heartbreak. He tried to pack it all together in one kiss, one that almost barely connected their lips together. Keith internally winced when he heard a crash behind them - probably one of the other paladins - and pulled away. Lance’s breath was hot on Keith’s lips and he tried to smile.

“I love you too,” he smiled through the pain as his eyelids began to droop again.

Lance shook him violently. “Keith! Keith you can’t just confess to me just to die a tick later!” Lance cried. “C’mon, you just have to stay awake long enough to get to a pod.”

Keith let out a watery chuckle. “You confessed to me first.”

“Well yeah but that was to get you to wake up!” Lance’s voice was frantic. “Not that I didn’t mean it because I did. I love you so much and when we get out of this, and you’re feeling better, we’re going to-” Keith coughed. “Nevermind that. Just stay awake!”

Keith nodded and smiled weakly when Lance tried to help him stand up. He threw one of Keith’s arms over his shoulder and began dragging the black paladin to the shuttle. When Lance realized they were going too slow because Keith’s eyes started to droop, he stopped.

“C’mon Keith!” he pleaded.

“Lance,” Keith coughed, voice weak. “You’re gonna have to let me go.” Lance started to shake his head violently as Keith spoke. “You’re gonna have a bigger chance of getting out of here without me. I’ll hold them off the best I can.”

“NO!” Lance cried violently. “I’m  _ never _ leaving you!”

“You have to-” Keith argued.

“Never,” Lance whispered, expression the darkest Keith had ever seen on the red paladins face as they boarded the shuttle.

Keith didn’t keep track of what was happening. One moment, he was drifting in and out of consciousness and in the next he was in Lance’s arms as the other paladin rushed through the hallways of the castle.

When he’d held his eyes closed for longer than Lance thought was necessary, the red paladin said something that got Keith annoyed and angry.

“Hey Keith?” Lance mused through tears. “I guess the tables have turned for us.”

Keith didn’t think his eyes had ever fluttered up so quickly in his life as he realized what Lance was talking about. “So you  **do** remember you asshat!”

Lance let out a watery chuckle as they ran past Hunk and Allura.

“What happened?!” Keith thought he heard Allura say.

“H-he was shot while we escaped,” Lance said too quickly as he stormed past them and into the medical bay where the pods were waiting for them. One was already open and Keith felt his body gently being lowered to the floor before he was shuffled into the pod.

“Lance?” His voice croaked. “You’re not gonna forget this bonding moment, are you?”

To that, the red paladin laughed before uttering: “Not a chance,” as the pod slid closed, leaving Keith to drift off as his body began to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! I mean to post this yesterday (actually a bit sooner than that, sorry :/) but I hadn't written that much. The previous one-shots have been a little... sloppy. Sorry! I didn't reread or rewrite those chapters, I just wanted to publish a few to catch up to my schedule.
> 
> ... Have you guys read aboklanceholamama's omegaverse comic on Instagram? I'm fine (not really).
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	12. I Can Show You the Stars (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance wants to show an unconscious Keith the stars.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY is this short. I'm sorry it took this long and I know that it's not May anymore but I'm GOING to finish this if it is the last thing I'll do. On the bright side, this one-shot was the closest I ever could write.

It had been about three days since the ambush and Keith still hadn't woken up. Lance never left his side, never mind own health and it showed. Dark circles grew in colour underneath his ocean eyes and his lips were chapped from biting them too much. His friends tried to get him to sleep or at least eat but he’d insisted that he was fine. Even when Hunk and Pidge came to bribe him with a batch of Hunk's delicious cookies, he wouldn’t leave the med bay. He couldn’t leave Keith alone. Not after what happened - not after the confession.

Oh boy had Lance mulled over his feelings about Keith. He knew he was in love with the paladin but he  _ never _ thought his feelings would be reciprocated. Or maybe he just imagined that Keith had confessed to him? No, that couldn’t be right. Keith did kiss him. Lance felt his cheeks flare up with color when he thought about the softness of Keith’s lips. He’d surprisingly tasted like strawberries and smelled like the castle soap mixed with the iron fragrance of blood and the salty scent of sweat. Because of the dire situation it shouldn't have felt as perfect and romantic as Lance thought it was.

He buried his face in his knees and let out a frustrated groan. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did it take them so damn long to admit their feelings towards each other?

Lance smacked his forehead into his knees and let out a sigh, a sigh that was meant to convey everything he was feeling to Keith’s unconscious body. Lance didn’t really know what he was expecting an unconscious Keith to do about the situation but falling out of the healing pod and into Lance’s arms was definitely not something he expected.

Keith was heavy in his arms and it didn’t help that Lance was tired from staying up too long. Lance peered at the other boy, a weak smile spreading over his face. In one sweep motion, Lance had lifted Keith into his arms, cradling his hanging head against his chest. Only a moment later they were out the door, Lance carrying Keith down the hallway to their dorms.

How did Lance get to this point? Really?  _ How? _ It’s not like he was a role model human being or anything. What did he do to deserve the boy he held in his arms? He’d been nothing but awful to him ever since Keith brushed him off at the Garrison all those years ago.  _ How _ in Gods name did Keith fall for  **_him_ ** ? Or, what if Keith didn’t mean what he said?

Lance came to an abrupt halt in the hallway in front of Keith’s room, anxiety rolling at the depths of his stomach. He lifted a hand to the sensor and waited a tick before the door slid open before him.

Lance holsted Keith up further before carrying him into the plain room and laying him down on the cold bed. He pulled the duvet up to Keith’s chest and smoothed some of the raven black hair out of his face. His hand lingered a second too long because when he pulled away his hand from Keith the boy mumbled something almost incoherently.

” _ Lance _ ,” he whispered, making said boy’s heart skip a beat.

Lance sat down on the mattress and slowly intertwined his fingers with Keith's. ”Yes I’m here.” His voice was barely above a whisper but calming all the same.

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed which made Lance want to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead. Badly.  _ Very  _ badly. But Lance pushed the feeling deep down within him as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of the hand he held. Keith’s eyes fluttered open at the gesture and Lance froze, unaware if that was okay or not. When Keith’s eyes softened the tension in his shoulders vanished and he visibly sagged.

”Lance,” Keith tried again.

Lance couldn't find it in himself to plaster on a fake smile to make Keith believe he was okay because honestly - Lance was  **not** okay.

Keith raised a hand cautiously and placed it on Lance’s cheek. The gesture was tender -  _ too _ tender some might add - for Lance to hold up any kind of façade and made him lean into it eyes fluttering shut. He turned his head to place a sweet kiss to Keith’s palm which made the newly healed teenager blush furiously.

Lance let out a satisfied but breathy chuckle which made Keith come to his senses rather quickly, a tired but mischievous smile spreading on his lips.

“So you love me, huh?” he smirked.

Lance’s eyes flew to meet Keith’s, brows pinched and lips pursed. “Well you love me too.”

Keith flushed red and broke eye contact for a tick, regaining his bearings, before answering. “Yeah I do.”

Lance smiled a weak smile before leaning down to brush some of Keith’s hair out of his face. Lance’s hand lingered at Keith’s cheek for a tick before his fingertips fluttered over his cheek bone.

He sighed and was about to retract his hand when Keith catched it, pulling him down.

Lance’s heart was beating violently in his chest, blood rushing to his face as their faces was mere inches apart. Sure, they had kissed before but that was back when they thought Keith was dying and to Lance, that barely counted.

Keith released Lance’s wrist before cuping his face and pulling him down to meet his lips. Lance released his hold on Keith’s fingers as he sunk into the kiss, exhaling through his nose. It was sweet and tender and according to Lance it was  _ too _ short but he understood why. Keith must’ve been exhausted at this point.

Lance broke their kiss to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. The boy’s eyes fluttered shut at the tenderness of which Lance was combing through Keith’s hair.

They sat like that for a while until Lance was sure Keith was asleep. He exhaled through his nose before he stood up from the bed and started walking to the door. He startled when Keith’s hand found his wrist, stopping him entirely.

“Stay,” where Keith’s only words.

After a beat of giddy consideration, Lance nodded. “Okay.”

That was all the confirmation Keith apparently needed before pulling Lance close to him, burying his face in Lance chest. Lance froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Keith, sleep luring at the corner of his vision, waiting to claim him.

“Keith?”

A hum was all the answer he got.

“Will you see the stars with me?” Lance asked.

Keith was quiet, so quiet that Lance was  _ sure _ he’d fallen asleep. But then he broke the moment of silence with the only words Lance could’ve hoped to hear.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SUMMER VACATION NOW! YAY! Btw, this was also the last one-shot that took place in the canonverse.
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	13. Valuable Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance visits South Korea with Keith's family to meet Keith's biological family.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vacation one. Not that much Klance but I wanted to dive into Keith's past more. You can imagine what you thought happened with Keith and Lance after but I like to think that these two dumbasses realizes that their feelings were reciprocated and got together... I hate open endings.

Lance’s camera flashed as he took a picture of the two of them. Keith’s eyes had to adjust to the sudden flash of light but he quickly got used to it. They were sitting on a plane on their way to Korea, mainly to relax for spring break (before they were supposed to continue their fourth and last year of college) and to experience the country Keith came from. However, they had a ultimate goal in mind - they were going to Korea to meet Keith’s birth mother and older sister who Keith had absolutely no relationship with.

When Keith was born, he was adopted by a family in the United States - by the Shirogane’s. He’d always known that they weren’t his biological family but they’d always felt like the real deal. Keith had an older brother, Takashi Shirogane, and two parents who loved him to the ends of the earth. He’d been a Shirogane for all of his life and it had felt like enough. Until it wasn’t, for the universe’s liking.

About two years ago, he’d received an email from his sister Acxa Kogane. She’d written to inform him that his birth dad had recently passed away and she wanted to discuss the circumstances. Keith - who had no interest whatsoever to learn about his biological family - didn’t answer and tried to move on with his life. It was that point in time when he and Lance got close,  _ very _ close. Keith was pretty sure that’s when he’d started to develop this…  **crush** on Lance. He even tried to pull away from him but somehow Lance managed to claw his way back into Keith’s life, refusing to leave his side because (to quote Lance) “that’s what friends do!”

When Keith had decided that there was no point in pushing Lance away was when Lance suggested that Keith should reach out to his sister ‘cause according to Lance Keith had some baggage to deal with or…  _ whatever _ . And because of this stupid crush, Keith had decided that maybe it was for the best.

Ugh, it felt like being manipulated by his heart.

But he’d reached out to his sister and for about the past year Keith and Acxa had grown closer. He’d even been introduced to his biological mother Krolia Kogane over Skype. During one fateful Skype call, Acxa had suggested that he should come to Korea so that they could finally meet. Keith had been a little anxious about it but had ultimately accepted the offer. He’d then asked Lance if he’d come with him and the Shirogane’s as emotional support to which Lance had become emotional and flung his arms around a stiff and pining Keith. He’d said: “Of course Mullet. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And Keith, being the pining young adult that he was, had literally  _ felt _ his heart grow twice it’s size.

So that’s how Keith ended up on a plane to South Korea with Shiro, Lance and his parents.

Their friends Hunk and Pidge had things to do with their respective families. The Garretts’ were visiting family on Samoa while the Holts’ were visiting family in Italy but that didn’t mean that Hunk and Pidge checking up on him in their group chat. It was getting sweet but oh my  _ God _ was it annoying to have them check up on him every five minutes. That’s why he’d turned off his phone.

Lance let out an annoyed sigh next to him and turned off his phone. Keith raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Lance sunk together in his seat and let out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah it’s just Hunk and Pidge.” He raised his hands in the air. “I mean, it’s nice that they’re worried about you but spamming the group chat makes my phone glitch so I can’t use it.” He whined.

Keith let out a breathy laugh and smiled. “Yeah I know the feeling.” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and closed his eyes. “Besides, we aren’t aloud to use our phones on the plane.” He turned to Lance who gave him a  _ weird  _ look. His eyebrows where pinched, lips pulled up into a soft smile, blue eyes open, soft and with something  _ else _ behind them.

Keith frowned. “What?”

“Nothing!” Lance squeaked and tucked his face in the collar of his jacket.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t touch on the subject anymore.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Lance mumbled and tried to move past Keith legs which were blocking the exit between the seats and his knees. Lance lost his footing and almost fell into Keith’s empty lap. He managed to regain his footing before falling and muttered an apology to Keith before bolting to the bathroom.

Keith frowned and wondered what that was all about as he watched Lance fly to the airplane toilet. “What was up with him?” He wondered aloud to Shiro who sat behind him.

His brother raised an eyebrow at him and smirked before answering. “I don’t know.” And that was what made Keith mad. He hid his blushing cheeks from his content brother in his arms before staring out the window.

 

“Annyeonghaseyo, this is your captain speaking,” a voice crackled over the speakers, jolting Keith from where he’d previously drooling on Lance’s shoulder. “We’ll land in ten minutes - welcome to South Korea!”

The plane hit the ground and Keith flinched as his head bobbed along with the bumps on the landing field. Next to him, Lance looked like he was about to throw up - plane rides had never really been his thing. Keith sought out Lance’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Lance’s eyes met Keith and they softened when Keith squeezed his hand reassuringly. Lance returned the gesture as he looked into Keith’s eyes, soft smile decorating his lips.

Behind them Shiro coughed which made both snap out of it. Keith retracted his hand reluctantly and shot a apologetic smile at Lance to which his friend raised an eyebrow, frowning.

Keith shrugged as the flight attendants signaled for the passengers that it was safe to unbuckle their belts.

After what felt like an eternity, the group found a car rental place and within a span of about ten minutes they were all packed into the small space. Mr and Mrs Shirogane sat in the front seat with the young adults in the middle - Shiro on the left side, Keith sat on the right and Lance occupied the middle.

Since they’d been in the air for about 24 hours they all felt pretty tired. Prior to stuffing their baggage into the car, the group had come up with a plan - go to the hotel, rest for a few hours before heading into the city to eat dinner. Mr and Mrs Shirogane had also announced how they would be sleeping. They had booked two rooms, one for three and one for two. Keith panicked when his parents announced that he and Lance would stay in the room for two while The Shirogane’s stayed in the room for three. This is why he panicked - he was going to live with Lance for a  _ week _ ! They were going to stay in one hotel room for  _ five _ frigging days! Alone. Together. You get where he’s going with this? However while he’d been panicking he’d also started to really consider it.  _ Alone.  _ **_Together_ ** . The thought made Keith all giddy inside while a lump of anxiety occupied its residence in his throat.

The car pulled up to a tall building, almost a skyscraper. Keith watched in awe as the sun reflected on the window clad walls, reflections of the sun drilling its way into the cornea of his eyes. He had to blink a few times before the blinding sunrays disappeared.

After they’d found a parking spot the group dragged their baggage into the hotel and to the reception.

Wooden paneling with screens showing off black and white pictures decorated the walls and three black marble counters with bouquets of red roses in vases made the reception stick out. They dragged their luggage to the marble countertops and was greeted by two receptionists monitoring their computers. One of them raised her head as they approached and gave them a warm smile.

“Annyeonghaseyo!” She greeted. “Dangsin-ui ileum eun mueos-ibnikka?”

The group exchanged confused glances, none of them having any idea what she said. At least they thought they didn’t until Keith stepped forward. “Annyeonghaseyo,” he greeted casually. “Jae ireum-eun Shirogane. Ulineun 2 gaeui bang-eul yeyaghaessda.” Keith informed her as he tried to communicate.

She apparently understood what he meant because she soon turned to look up the name  _ Shirogane _ on the computer. She smiled at them. “One room for two and one for three?” She asked in a fluent american accent.

Keith blinked before nodding, a little embarrassed that he’d probably made a fool of himself by speaking korean. He felt himself flush with embarrassment as she handed him five keycards - two for one room and three for the other.

“I’m so sorry if I butchered korean,” he profusely apologized to her to which she giggled.

“It’s okay,” she answered truthfully. “Korean is a complicated language but just relax, you did fine. At least I could understand you,” she joked.

Keith huffed before smiling. “Thanks.”

“Anyway, the hotel offers a handful of refreshments such as the pool, the gym and the restaurant…”

Keith nodded along and leaned on the counter as she explained what you could do at the hotel. Unfortunately they didn’t have any WiFi but Keith reassured the receptionist that it wasn’t going to be a problem. He made the mistake of looking back at Lance. His friend stood with arms crossed, a pout decorating his lips as he glared daggers into the white marble floor. Keith wondered for a brief second what his problem was before the thought tumbled out of his head. They bid the receptionists goodbye before they dragged their luggage to the shiny elevators. Keith handed his parents and Shiro their keycards as they left the elevator at their floor. Mrs Shirogane told them to meet down in the reception at five pm before giving Keith a kiss on his forehead and giving Lance’s arm a squeeze. As the doors closed after Keith’s family, an uneasy silence met them as they rode the elevator towards their floor.

Keith sneaked a glance at Lance to notice him still pouting but glaring at the glass doors this time. Keith cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong Lance?”

Lance’s gaze snapped to his and immediately softened. “Nothing’s wrong Keith, I promise. I’m fine!” He even put on a fake smile that would’ve worked if Keith didn’t know him that well. Unfortunately for Lance, he  _ did _ know him well. “You know I won't buy that,” Keith said. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine!” Lance squeaked, voice growing irritated. “Nothing’s wrong - and even if there was something wrong it’s none of your business.”

Lance had the last word, moving out of the shared space just as the elevator dinged that they’d reached their destination. Keith rolled his eyes but followed him to their door.  _ 745 _ , the sign read. Keith handed a quiet Lance his keycard before using his own to open the door.

The room was very clean (as expected) and smelled faintly of bleach or some other detergent with carpeted floors and matching wallpaper. A small white modern desk was pushed against a wall with a cream coloured wheely chair. Almost lilac curtains was pushed to either side of a gigant window, showing a blooming view of the city around them. A grand bed pressed against the opposite wall of the desk with a ‘L’ shaped couch pushed against it. The grey couch also had a small, white coffee table with a vase of yellow flowers in it.

Keith swallowed after checking out the bathroom, making sure that it wasn’t a mistake-- yup, they were gonna sleep in the. Same.  **_Bed_ ** ! Keith was freaking out on the inside.  _ Damn it Shiro! _ Keith thought.  _ He probably roped mom and dad into this as well _ .

“Welp I guess we’re sleeping in the same bed,” Lance sighed as he flopped down on said furniture.

Keith gulped.

“Unless you wanna sleep on the couch,” Lance suggested.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “And why can’t  **you** sleep on the couch?”

Lance gasped and sat up, holding a hand above his heart. “How could you insinuate such a thing you heathen!” He squeaked. “You know what - you can sleep on the floor!”

Keith rolled his eyes before plopping down on the bed next to Lance. When he realized Lance stood by his punishment by trying to push Keith off the bed, he started tickling his friend. Somehow they started wrestling, the winner being Keith as he managed to push Lance down on the floor. His friend’s head popped up, eyes squinting as he glared at Keith.

“Fine!” He relented. “We’ll both sleep in this massive bed!”

Keith grinned as he claimed the right side of the bed, next to the massive window. Lance huffed something about wanting to be next to the window to which Keith stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Keith didn’t know about Lance but his eyes started to droop with sleep the second he folded his hands under his head. Being too tired to do something about it, Keith let sleep claim him.

 

* * *

 

Keith was nervous. He didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous in his life. He was actually going to meet his  _ mother  _ and his  _ sister _ ! Maybe he wasn’t ready to meet them. Maybe it would hurt too much- No. He  _ had _ to do this. For his own sake and for his family. He didn’t really know that much about Krolia and Acxa even though they’d been speaking for the past one and a half years.

Keith fiddled with a loose thread on his long sleeved shirt as they sat in a room in the adoption agency in Seoul, waiting for Krolia and Acxa to arrive. Beside him, Lance and his family sat and Keith could say with absolute certainty that they were nervous for him. Lance’s leg was jumping up and down. Keith took one of Lance’s hands, squeezing once. The two shared a smile before they heard a soft knock on the door, Keith letting go and standing up along with the rest of his family.

Their guide opened the door and asked Keith if he was ready. Keith nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Their guide nodded before opening the door the rest of the way, letting two females inside the room.

Keith’s heart lodged in his throat as he took in the two women before him. The two were early similar and it was different to look at them in person versus the screen of a computer. The younger female, who Keith  **_knew_ ** was Acxa, had more of a blue hue to both of her hair and eyes while Krolia had more of a violet and purple hue to her hair. Keith easily recognized her eyes as his own. His heart skipped a beat as his biological mother and sister stared back at him.

They exchanged stale but bright smiles as Keith walked closer to them, unsure of what to do.

Krolia reached out, sweeping some of Keith’s hair out of his face. “Akira,” she said. Keith leaned into her touch before Krolia enveloped her son in a careful hug. Keith embraced his biological mother for the first time in his life. He felt tears threatening to spill in the corners of his eyes and after a solid minute the tears started flowing as they let go of each other. When Keith looked into Krolia’s eyes he noticed that she had started crying as well even if there barely was any tears in her eyes. When he thought about it, Krolia and Acxa were probably as stoic as himself.

Keith turned to his sister and gave her a hug. He felt Acxa relax and after a short moment he pulled his mother into the hug as well. Keith heard the both of them sniffle and then he heard some kind of noise behind them. He let go of his mother and sister and looked behind him where his parents, brother and best friend were all at the verge of tears as well.

Keith raised an eyebrow at them. “You guys okay?”

Mrs Shirogane nodded. “Yeah of course,” she replied, voice thick. “It’s just such a beautiful moment.”

Keith let go of his biological family to hug his other mom. She threw her arms around his neck and he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. “Mom it’s okay, I promise it is.”

“I know Keith,” she mumbled. “I’m just so happy for you.”

“I’m happy for me too mom.”

Lance snorted behind him at which Keith rolled his eyes as he let go of Mrs Shirogane. He hugged both his dad and brother before moving onto Lance who had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Keith lightly hit his arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” Lance pouted as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

Keith rolled his eyes again before giving Lance an awkward side hug. “You’re so dumb,” Keith simply said before giving him a proper hug. Lance sighed, making Keith’s hair tickle the nape of his neck.

The group decided to take a seat on the sofas they’d previously been sitting on. Keith sat in between Krolia and Acxa, holding both of their hands while The Shirogane’s and Lance sat on the other sofa.

Krolia turned to Keith. “So, you’ve probably been wondering about a lot of stuff during these last two years,” she begun. “And I know you still have some unanswered questions about your background and stuff. So please, ask me anything.”

Keith swallowed but nodded. “How about you tell me your story? Start at the beginning? Like, how did you meet dad?”

Krolia nodded before she started talking. “Okay, so I met your dad in 1998 while I was visiting distant relatives in the states. He was a fireman and it didn’t take long until we’d grown really close and I fell pregnant with Acxa,” she gave his sister a look. “but it didn’t matter to him. It didn’t take long until I was pregnant. I decided that it was time to visit my family that I had back in Korea and so I flew to Hong Kong to change planes but-” She cut herself off, as if the next part would tear up an old wound. “When I arrived at the airport I was arrested and then they sent me…  _ back _ .” Krolia swallowed.

Keith was confused. “Back where?”

“Back to Pyongyang,” Krolia revealed.

Keith heard his family gasp behind him. Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “Pyongyang, as in  _ North Korea _ ?”

Krolia bit her lip but nodded nevertheless. “Yeah. I was afraid that they would send me to a reeducation camp and that they would discover that I was pregnant. There they would either force an abortion or make me have the baby before killing it. Luckily, my family managed to pay my bail and I was sent to live with them till you were born.

“October 23 2001 I gave birth to a healthy baby boy at Pyongyang Maternity Hospital but after seeing what the outside world looked like I knew that I didn’t want you to grow up in Pyongyang - in a country where you could get sent to a labour camp for not including an entire picture of a damn statue.” Krolia started to cry again, making Keith tear up as well. “I held you in my arms for a minute and gave you a name before you were taken from me.”

She took a shaky breath before continuing.

“My family had arranged for you to be transferred to an adoption agency in Seoul where I understand that you were adopted from?” She looked to Mr and Mrs Shirogane, who gave her a curt nod. “After some years I decided that enough was enough.

“So I managed to flee to China where I requested citizenship in South Korea. Luckily I was granted citizenship and moved here but I didn’t have any money to either travel back to your father and sister in the US nor enough money to find you either - I was alone until two years ago when Acxa somehow managed to find me but it was not under the best circumstances because your dad had just died. The only thing that got us through it was the fact that we had each other to lean on but also the fact that Acxa had found something that we could work on together, a name in fact-” Keith knew what was coming. “Keith Akira Shirogane.”

Keith took everything in. Here the answers sat, 18 years later.

 

    1. He was born in Pyongyang, North Korea, the world's most private country
    2. His dad was dead but his mom and sister was sitting right in front of him!
    3. North Korea
    4. North Korea had ‘work’ camps?



 

  * __North Korea__



 

    1. His family was rich or something?



 

  * _**_North Korea_**!!!_



 

 

“Keith are you okay?” Someone asked him. Lance. Honestly he’d forgotten that the others were there.

He nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around Krolia and Acxa’s shoulders and hugging them both. It was an awkward family hug but there was a feeling Keith could never forget in it -- acceptance and belonging.

 

* * *

 

They all went out to eat that day. It was a beautiful day in Seoul, the sun was shining and Keith felt… light. Like air. It was the best feeling in the world and it was a feeling he’d never felt before.

Krolia had thanked Mr and Mrs Shirogane that they took such good care of him, raising him to be the person he was today. Lance had smiled and joked animatedly with everyone, making them laugh and making Keith’s heart ache for the other boy, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Acxa had asked Shiro about Keith’s embarrassing childhood memories to which Shiro complied, making Keith groan and bury his face in Lance’s shoulder. All around it was a pretty good trip -- Keith got to meet his biological family, spend precious time with his adoptive one and grow closer to Lance. Literally. There was a morning that he woke up in Lance’s arms, they’d apparently searched for each other while sleeping.

In other words, Keith’s heart was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? North Korea treatment of their citizens is frightening and I wanted to raise awareness for them because they are so secluded from the outside world. Krolia was a perfect character to express how a lot of people who've fled North Korea feel. It's a touchy subject but for some reason I thought that North Korean Kogane's where a fun concept :/.  
> Next one shot is the end : (. But it's time to grab our wands and jump aboard the train. That's the only clue you'll get >: D.
> 
> It's been an honour flying with you guys.
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


	14. The Nerd in DADA Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is late for his Defence Against the Dark Arts' N.E.W.T.
> 
> ** Updates every other day for #klanceymay2019 on Instagram **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *panting after running into the room* Guys, I am SO SORRY for being *checks watch* 36 days late! Holy crap!
> 
> I know I don't really have an excuse for being late (other than it's summer vacation in my country. Welp *shrugs*) but I thought it was a good idea to publish this one shot on ma baby boi's birthday.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter and also: Lance, have a happy birthday.

Lance was running, running faster and faster through the hallways. He was late, again. Hey don’t blame him! Beauty takes effort! Anyway, here are the reasons Lance was officially late:

 

  1. Cause he fell asleep with his face mask on yesterday, making him wake up with a dry paste on his face that was very difficult to remove,



 

and

 

  1. He was cramming in some studying for their Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T that they were supposed to have today (whoops) and fell asleep on his desk.



 

To top of the shit sundae that was his life, of course his alarm decided not wake him which made him wake up ten minutes before DADA started. Luckily he was already in his Ravenclaw uniform but it took about five minutes to take the disgusting mask off and he didn’t have time to apply the cream that he was supposed to add after-

It doesn’t matter, you’re not here to listen about his beauty problems anyway.

But there you have it - that’s why he was late. Of course he missed breakfast which made his stomach yell at him to stuff it with something. Yes he was going to feed himself but it’ll have to wait until lunch because right now he was running late for their DADA test with the people who’d “chosen the subject as one of their final courses before being sent off into adulthood”. Ugh.

It’s not that Lance doesn’t like the his fellow classmates but there is a certain student in the class who Lance didn’t particularly like that much. Well, actually there was  _ two _ students he didn’t really like. For starters there was James Griffin, a Slytherin, who’s been picking on him since second year. Blech. But Lance wasn’t the one Griffin  _ really _ wanted to spite. Not really, no. The one he really wanted to spite was Keith Kogane - a Gryffindor Lance  _ really _ didn’t like. The thing was that Griffin only wanted to get under Keith’s skin but because Kogane was a damn unresponsive  **robot** (a damn  _ attractive _ robot, might Lance add, no he's not ashamed of claiming it) Lance almost always gets caught in the crossfire. Sigh.

When he burst into the classroom he was met with the intense stares of his classmates and the disappointed look from his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Shirogane.

Professor Shirogane cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest. “You’re late Mr. McClain,” he deadpanned.

Lance muttered an apology before scanning the room for an available seat. Professor Shirogane cleared his throat again, catching Lance’s attention before he pointed at a empty seat- next to Kogane. Lance sneered at the empty seat and sighed before settling down next to emo McMullet.

Lance glanced at Kogane every now and again while professor Shirogane handed out the written portion of their N.E.W.Ts. Eventually professor Shirogane addressed the students that it was time for the practical part of the N.E.W.T. With a swift flick of professor Shirogane’s wand the benches stacked on top of each other, magic pushing them against the walls of the classroom.

The students waited in anticipation of the big reveal of what their test was about. Professor Shirogane stood in front of the class, arms resting on his lower back before speaking.

“As your practical exam of your N.E.W.Ts in Defence Against the Dark Arts, the Ministry of Magic has decided that you are to conjure a patronus!” Professor Shirogane announced to which a lot of students let out exasperated groans. Their professor soon captured the attention of the students again. “Come now, it isn’t that bad! Aren’t you guys supposed to become things like Aurors, or something? C’mon!” He flicked with his wand one more time, shutting the blinders of the classroom and extinguishing the flickering candles. “Spread out, if you please.”

Lance bit his lip but moved to another spot in the room. A patronus?  _ Really _ ? That was the most difficult spell Lance knew of, a spell that even the most skilled and qualified witches and wizards have a problem with. How was he, Lance McClain who barely had Exceeds Expectations in DADA, supposed to conjure a  _ patronus _ ? How the hell did the ministry think that this was a good idea.

_ To prepare you for inevitable danger with dementors _ , a voice supplied that sounded an awful lot like a mix of Hunk and Pidge. Lance chose to ignore the voice and concentrated on the happiest memory he could find much like his other classmates who also were trying to follow professor Shirogane’s instructions. Lance’s brows furrowed in concentration and his eyes closed. The spot between his eyebrows started to hurt after a while but it eased into nothingness as Lance found the memory he’d been searching for. His eyes snapped open and he articulated the words and flickered his wand.

“Expecto Patronum!”

A white and blue hare emerged from the tip of his wand, scurrying around the room. His classmates stopped what they were doing, everyone's gaze concentrated on the little creature before them. Lance held out his hand to the little hare. It sniffed his hand for a second before scurrying up his arm, deciding to rest on Lance’s shoulder. Lance had expected that the cloud of magic that was the hare, to be cold to the touch but he was happily surprised that the hare’s head felt warm and unyielding --  _ real _ underneath the touch of his palm. Lance scratched the little creature under its chin and started to giggle uncontrollably when the hare buried its soft head in the crook of Lances neck, sniffing at him.

“That tickles,” he whispered to the little creature.

Someone cleared their throat. Lance’s head whipped up so fast that the hare disappeared, magic fading into the air. The entire class was watching him. Honestly, Lance had forgotten that they were there in the first place.

“Very good job Mr. McClain,” Professor Shirogane praised. “You have a natural gift.”

“Why thank you professor Shirogane,” Lance was definitely gloating before glancing around the room.

He was met with sour expressions, boring their eyes into him. Lance frowned. Especially when he met Kogane’s glare. What the heck was his  _ problem _ ?

“Um, professor Shirogane?” Lance turned to his teacher. “What am I to do now?”

“Well I suppose there is nothing more for you to do in this class at the moment.” Professor Shirogane sighed. “You may be excused.”

Lance gave the man a curt nod before gathering his things and scurrying out of the room.

* * *

 

Lance poked his fork into his food, gathering up some mashed potatoes with some green peas before shoving it into his mouth. In front of him Pidge sat and read  _ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  _ by  _ Phyllis Spore  _ as preparation for their Herbology N.E.W.T that they had after lunch. By the time he’d swallowed the bite, a pair of arms enveloped him in a hug. After a second Allura sat down next to him. Pidge barely glanced up from their book.

“Congratulations Lance on conjuring a patronus! A  _ patronus _ ! How did you manage that?”

“Well I-”

But Allura wasn't finished.

“I just can't believe you conjured a patronus! You conjured a patronus-”

“Yes Allura, I am well aware as it was me who conjured it.”

Romelle, who Lance hadn't noticed was there, placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to. “Allura dear,” she begun. “Maybe you should give Lance an opportunity to breathe before you  _ attack _ him.”

Lance gave Romelle a thankful smile. “Thank you Romelle.”

She waved her hand dismissively at him before Allura hugged him again, silver hair sticking in Lance's nostrils. When her grip turned a bit too tight Lance said: “Dearest, darlingest cousin, could you please let go?”

“Oh sorry,” she smiled sheepishly, grabbing Romelle’s hand and waving back at him before the couple ran out of the great hall.

Lance shook his head and was about to return to his plate of lunch before he catched something out of the corner of his eye - a mop of black hair. Lance's nose scrounged in confusion because… Was that  _ Kogane _ ? And why was he wiping his nose with the sleeve with his Gryffindor cloak? Lance suddenly felt quite uneasy about it. What had him crying in the middle of the great hall? Lance was so  _ sure _ he'd caught Mullet sneaking glances at him during the DADA N.E.W.T  _ and _ during lunch but  **_why_ ** ?

Before Lance knew it he was out of his seat and was running after him, nevermind Pidge's questioning stare at the back of his head.

Lance practically flew out of the great hall, robes swooshing around him until he catched up to Keith. Lance’s hand found itself on Keith’s wrist. However after giving it a gentle tug, Keith flinched and snatched his hand back, letting it fall to the side.

“What do you want?” he growled between clenched teeth.

Lance frowned. Keith wouldn’t even look at him, bangs hanging in his face. “To know what the hell I’ve done to you, done that has made you hate me so badly that you can’t even look at me.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean c’mon, I know I bested you in class by producing a patronus before you did, but it’s not something to cry about-”

“Shut the fuck up McClain,” Keith warned under his breath before storming off through the hallway.

Lance’s hands fell to his side as he watched Keith’s back. Frowning, he returned to the great hall, sitting down. Pidge barely acknowledged his existence until he’d started eating again.

“What was  _ that _ all about?” they asked.

Lance shrugged. “I have no idea what Keith’s problem is,” he simply said. “I asked him what was wrong and he just- snapped.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s not surprising at all,” they simply said before raising the book to their face.

Lance snatched the book from their grasp. “What is that supposed to mean?” He frowned.

Pidge adjusted their glasses. “Come on Lance, I knew you were dense but I didn’t think you were stupid.”

Lance flicked their forehead. “Fuck off Pidge. Tell me what you’re talking about.”

Pidge sighed. “It’s just so obvious. It’s kind of funny actually.”

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. “Pidge-”

“Figure it out yourself,” Pidge concluded before snatching their book back, abruptly ending their conversation.

* * *

A few days and a minor concussion after a quidditch game (Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor and totally foul play by the way! Mullet used his bat to “accidentally” beat a buldger in Lance’s direction) later, Lance was sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing, legs swinging over the side.

Madam Pomfrey healed his concussion but as a precaution she’d suggested he spend the night. Now he was just waiting to be discharged.

Lance was sick of her worrying about him as it wasn’t so bad after all. She also hadn’t let any of his friends visit him for the last 24 hours, insisting that he needed rest to heal, leaving him with nothing to do except rest (which in retrospect is actually a good excuse now that Lance thought about it).

Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a clipboard in hand. She handed the board and a goose pen to him. He quickly scribbled his signature on the parchment before hopping off the bed and waltzing out of the Hospital Wing.

Weaving through the mass of students galavanting to class, Lance finally arrived to his Ancient Runes class. Without any of school supplies.

…

Lance hopes Professor Ryner will understand why he hasn’t got any of his supplies with him. He means, she  _ was _ there during the Quidditch game.

Lance pokes his head into the classroom to find it empty and quiet. Well, almost empty. Kogane sat at one of the desks, head in his hands. Lance rolled his eyes before settling down on a bench on the other side of the room.

At the sound of Lance’s robes hitting the bench, Keith’s head snapped up, eyes flickering around the room before falling on Lance. His eyebrows rose to his hairline, and his lips were parted, like he wasn’t expecting him to be there.

“Lance,” he whispered.

Yup, he  _ definitely _ didn’t expect him to be there.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. “Yeah? What do you want Mullet?”

Keith had apparently not heard him speak (or he had ignored Lance entirely). “You- you’re okay.”

Lance leaned back on the bench, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes. No thanks to you though.”

“Lance-” Keith hesitated. “I-”

Lance raised one eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m happy you’re okay. And I’m sorry for beating the buldger at you. I-I didn’t mean it. I was just frustrated.”

Lance was baffled. “Oh…” He never expected Keith to care. At all. “Well, thank you for being sincere.”

The room turned quiet again. Lance wasn’t quite sure what to do actually which was very unlike him.

Lance scooted over, patting at the wooden bench for Keith to sit. Cautiously Keith complied and sat down next to him. Keith was picking on a loose thread in his uniform just as Lance drummed his fingers on the desk.

“You don’t happen to have some leftover parchment and an extra quill, do you?” Lance asked,  _ something _ fluttering in his chest.

Keith looked at him through dark eyelashes, a small smile lighting up his face. “Yeah,” he smiled.

* * *

Lance was packing up his things. Everything - his robes, his books, his parchment, quills and ink and socks and clothes.

His felt the satin curtains hanging around his bed. God, he was going to miss this place. So damn much. Hogwarts held so many memories. For example, he first met Pidge and Romelle here. This was the place where he met  _ Keith _ .

The two of them hadn’t been spending that much time together (barely one or two months) but within that time period their friendship had grown. And so had Lance’s feelings.  _ Romantic _ feelings.

Now the year was over and they were heading back to Kings Cross. Lance had decided to tell Keith how he felt. There was two outcomes to this: One outcome was that Keith didn’t reciprocate his feelings which meant that Lance never had to see his face ever again and then he’d have to get over it. He’d move back to Cuba and work for MACUSA or something. That was a good plan - a good plan A.

The other outcome was that Keith  _ did _ reciprocate his feelings and then- Well, Lance didn’t know what to do then. He guesses he’ll just…  _ improvise _ or something. Maybe he’d stay in the UK and work as a auror for the Ministry of Magic - a good plan B he supposes.

Lance took a deep breath before closing his trunk, locks snapping shut. He grabbed his wand and placed a kiss on his owl Blue’s head before closing her cage and taking a last look at the room. Then he left - for good.

 

The wooden door was cool against his palm as he pushed it open. The door knocker opened its mouth.

“Oh Lance McClain,” it said. “How would you like another riddle before you leave?”

Lance smiled and nodded. “Yes please.”

The door knocker smiled before bestowing wisdom on him for the last time.

“Name three consecutive days without using the words Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday,” it asked.

Lance smiled, having already heard the question when the door hanger asked him six years ago. It was the first riddle Lance was asked. “Yesterday, today and tomorrow.”

“Correct,” the hanger agreed. “Goodbye Lance McClain.”

Moist was stinging his eyes. “Goodbye.”

And that was it. Lance walked down to the great hall, soaking up the talking portraits, moving stairs and the ghosts.

The great hall was surprisingly empty, only a few students scattered here and there. They were eating breakfast, all while talking and laughing.

Lance sat down at the Ravenclaw table, plate served with eggs and toast, orange juice poured in a glass. None of his friends were there at the moment, probably spending time with their friends from their own houses. Lance ate in piece. Or at least until someone tapped him on the shoulder. Lance looked up under lowered eyelids but snapped out of his depressed mood when he noticed that Keith had tapped him on the shoulder. Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“Can we talk?” he asked, gesturing that they should step outside.

“Sure,” Lance agreed.

Keith led him to the black lake. He was picking on his nails which Lance had learned was a sign - a sign that Keith was nervous. And in this case he was really nervous but Lance couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out  _ why _ Keith was nervous.

They came to a stop and Keith twirled around to face Lance.

“First of all, I want you to know that what I have to tell you doesn’t have to change anything,” he spoke rather quickly, tumbling over his words. “It really doesn’t matter actually. It’s very casual. Or maybe it isn’t. You know it actually isn’t casual at all because I need an answer, otherwise I can’t bear to graduate without knowing if-”

Lance was baffled by Keith’s word vomit. Wind tore Keith’s hair from the messy ponytail it was in before and Lance had the strongest urge to reach out and tuck it behind Keith’s ear. Instead he shoved his hands into his pockets, fingernails digging into his palms.

“Keith.”

Said boy turned quiet. Lance sighed. It was now or never.

“Keith, I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now,” he begun but was interrupted.

“-I like you Lance,” Keith blurted.

Lance's stomach made painful flips and his heart was lodged in his throat.  _ No fucking way _ .

Keith wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I think that on some level I've always liked you, to be honest, but it started being a problem after our Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T - when that girl Allura hugged you in the great hall. I just felt really sad and frustrated for some reason that I didn’t know how to decipher. But then it dawned on me: I liked you.  _ Like _ liked you. Then I knew I had to get out of there but then you chased after me.”

Lance listened carefully, heart beating out of his chest and stomach knotting together until it  _ physically _ hurt.

He tried to put the pieces together in his mind: Keith  _ liked _ him. Not as a friend but as something more. And he thought that Lance was somehow with Allura (which he might mention is gross because she's his cousin, he'd grown up with her, plus she was gay and dating Romelle).

Keith had come to a stop, glaring at their feet. Then he took a deep breath before looking up, still not meeting Lance's eyes.

“But obviously you don't feel the same way about me to which is obvious since you’re probably in love with Allura-” Lance cringed inwards. “Which is fine because I never expected something from you in return ‘cause you mean too much to me and I wish it didn’t have to be like that but I can't-” Keith took a very shaky breath, almost as if he was going to cry. “I just can't move on without an answer.”

Lance was stunned - words weren’t enough to express how he was feeling: happy, because Keith liked him back. Sad because he didn't think that he stood a chance next to Allura (which, did Lance mention, gross?). It turned out that silence wasn’t what Keith had expected, nor wanted.

He started backing away. “This is a mistake,” he muttered over and over again. “This was a big mistake. I shouldn't have told you anything because you deserve better than that - better than  _ me _ .” The last word came out as a whisper.

Lance panicked. He grabbed Keith's gloved hand and pulled him back, pulled him back until their lips crashed together. It was quick and Keith didn’t have time to do anything before Lance pulled away, their foreheads touching.

“Wh-wha, wha-wha,” Keith stammered.

“I don't want better,” Lance said, hand coming up to stroke Keith’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I just want  _ you _ , Keith.”

“Bu-but I don’t understa-” The rest of Keith's words were swallowed as Lance interrupted him by pressing their lips together one more time.

“I really like you too,” Lance admitted. “I have for some time now and I was about to tell you but it looks like you beat me to it.” Lance chuckled. “Like you always beat me at everything else.”

“Well, not at conjuring patronuses,” Keith supplied.

Lance outright laughed. “Yeah.”

Keith was quiet for a moment but then- "But what about Allura?"

"Yeah no, she really isn't that cute."

Keith gave him a septic look. "Oh really?"

"I mean I guess but I could never hook up with her."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "Why?"

Lance let the suspense build until- "She's my cousin."

Keith made a face when Lance started laughing and hit him in the arm.

After awh, Lance calmed down. Then-

“Can you kiss me again-”

Lance never found out what the rest of the sentence was, he can only guess, as he surged forward and captured Keith’s lips again, fingers carding through Keith’s hair for a while before settling on Keith’s hip. Keith had his arms wrapped around Lance's throat by the time Lance lifted Keith up, spinning him around in the air, laughing.

* * *

The ride back to Kings Cross was chaotic. Hunk and Pidge were fighting over some random experiment they’d tested. Pidge sometimes shot Shay a dirty look when she laughed and agreed with Hunk. Allura rested her head on her girlfriends’ shoulder. Lance paid the others little to nothing attention as he wove together his and Keith's fingers, said boy drooling on Lance's shoulder. Never, had Lance's heart been quite full.

 

And all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there?  
> I did an oopsie in a previous part and now I'm embarrassed. :/  
> However, it's been an honour flying with you guys. I might write more Klance in the future and I hope you'll stick around for it!
> 
> See ya some other time!
> 
> -AvatarGryffindor


End file.
